Apocalyspse of the Undead
by Scotlands wee Renegade
Summary: This is a crossover between HOTD and Left for dead please favourite and review ; )
1. Chapter 1: The Run From The Dead

Apocalypse of the Dead Chapter 1:The Run From The Dead

* * *

Oh man...look at that beautiful weather and I'm stuck in here like a rat in a cage pretending to give a fuck what the teacher is saying. It doesn't matter though it would soon be time to get something to eat.  
"Em...Lee..?" The teacher said  
"I, Miss ?" I said  
"What ?" The teacher replied, questioning me  
"Eh ?, yi cawd ma nim so am answerin" I said  
"What...are...you saying ?" The teacher said, confused  
"_Crap...I forgot I'm in an American_ _school_" I thought to myself, remembering myself to speak clearer  
"Am sorry miss am still gettin yist tae tawkin proper English yi kin what a mean ?" I tried to explain, suddenly realising I was still talking like I normally would  
The teacher looked at me as if I was speaking in some secret alien language. The class giggled at me and I got embarrassed.  
"ah, shite am still talking like this" I blurted out, but the teacher couldn't understand me  
"_Think ya dosey bastard!" _I thought to myself as the class laughed_  
_"(cough)...I...am...sorry...teacher ?" I said, awkwardly thinking that it must sound like I can't speak a word of proper English  
_"I that did'ney sooned weird or any-hing" _I thought to myself, embarrassed

_**Yeah...this is me... I'm new in this school and I quickly gained friend because of the way I speak. the reason I talk strange is because I'm Scottish and my parents had decided to immigrate to America...for some reason. Not that I've got a problem with it, it was better than where we originally stayed, that place was full of nothing but muggers and junkies. I settled in pretty well and I was popular within the first few days at the new school. It's pretty annoying when every person want's you too say a word in you're Scottish slang when you're trying to work hard. I already had the tough guy come up and try to scare me I replied with a "Glesgie kiss" (a Head butt) and knocked him out cold. I Didn't get into trouble because I was new and the kid. The guy I knocked out had a reputation for bullying the new kids which helped in proving my innocence. I then quickly gained popularity with the girl's at the school, they had me repeat hundreds of words, one after another, but I didn't mind. The best thing about this school is you don't have to wear school uniform. I wore a blue jumper with a white under shirt, jeans and black steel toed boots "Steelies" as we called them back home in Scotland. Countless boys tried to arm wrestle me but none of them could beat me which only made me more popular with everyone. I wish Alex were here though, (My best friend back in Scotland) but he says he might come over and visit some time and maybe stay in the same area as me some day. My jet black hair and blue eyes also made the girls look at me with interest.**_

As my eyes wandered around the classroom trying to find something unusual or unique to notice before I died of boredom, my eyes had locked on too one of the school girls smiling at me sexually from my right. She was narrowing her eyes, softly looking at me and pulling a gentle smile while biting her bottom lip. I quickly looked too my left, thinking I may have misunderstood her for looking at me. But there was no-one else looking at her or even looking up, everyone else had their faces glued too a piece of math papers. I then looked back at her and she still had her eye's narrowing at me, locked on me as if to say "I want you". I gently lifted up my hand, pointing at myself and mimicking the word "Me" silently while raising my eyebrows, then she nodded. The girl was extremely beautiful. She had brown eyes and very light brown hair. She was wearing a white shirt which looked tight on her, that had a long green collar reaching down to her chest area, with a black bowtie at the end of the collar and a short green skirt.

"Mr Palmer!...please pay attention" The teacher yelled, breaking my focus on the girl  
"I" I said  
""I"... what ?" the teacher asked me  
"I jut said "I"" I explained  
"Yes but what were you going to say after "I"?"  
"No "I" stands for "yes" where I come from"  
"Ah...right...now I forgot what I was going to say"

Our Biology teacher was often confused at some of the things I came out with. She was pretty old and she forgot about most things, quickly if the subject changed too fast. She didn't really add a lot of enthusiasm to her lectures but it was amusing to watch her look so confused after talking to someone, especially me. The class giggled and then the girl at my side shifted a little closer to me. It felt really nice knowing that someone as good looking as her, was coming on to me. I looked into her eyes letting out a small "Hey".  
"Hey" She replied, quietly and briefly

Suddenly our concentration was broke by screams of other people outside of the classroom, the class froze and their eyes locked onto the door leading to the Hallway. The class did nothing and continued to gaze at the door. The screams sounded life threatening and no-one thought it was random screaming's of someone being frightened. No, this was screams that shouted out the message that someone was in terrible danger and needed help immediately.  
_"am I the only one who is going too check it out"_ I thought to myself, getting out of my chair and moving to the door.  
"Lee...sit back in you're chair!" The Teacher commanded me but I didn't listen to her  
Then something came over me and I quickly opened the door and rushed out. I looked down at both ends of the long hallway and looked outside the window opposite fro the class door. We were pretty high, twenty stories high to be exact.

I only heard one scream this time and I quickly followed it down the left side of the hall, leading to a set of stairs. I ran down as fast as I could hoping that the scream was coming from the floors below me and heard the scream again, it was louder this time. I ran out to the corridor again this time eight-teen stories high and saw a girl being grasped by a tall figure being pinned to the wall at the end of the hallway. The hallway was covered in blood but no bodies. She was crying and looking at the figure with her mouth open. I ran over and took no time in facial expressions or features and gave the figure an old fashioned "Glesgie kiss". The figure stumbled and fell to the ground as did the girl landing on her side  
"Yi awright ?" I asked, checking her for bruises or cuts  
"behind you!" The girl shouted  
"What ?" I said and turned around  
The figure got up and I identified him.  
"Mark ?" I said, shocked  
Mark was the boy who I gave a "Glesgie kiss" because he was trying to intimidate me.  
Mark's face was drained of any emotion, his mouth was wide open and made a creepy moaning noise.  
_"Mark couldn't handle a "Glesgie kiss" before so how could he get up from it without showing any sign of pain" _I thought to myself, puzzled  
Mark threw himself at me, face first.  
"Bad choice" I said  
I threw my fist to his face and it made contact.  
It was a direct hit in the centre of marks eye's, braking his nose and leaving a mark, that would definitely finish him off now. But Mark stood once again.  
"Awright what the fuck?...first time yi take a "Glesgie kiss" a Knock yi oot coald noo this time yi tak it again and a beauty of a punch and yi get up nay problem"  
Mark said nothing and continued to moan creepily and threw himself at me again.  
"Aw fuck this!" I shouted, I grabbed a small steel chair that was set against the wall and swung it at marks head. Mark flew In the direction that I swung the chair but got up again.  
"For fuck sake" I said, confused  
I then noticed Marks eyes were completely white and he was bleeding from his left shoulder. His face was thin and grey and veins covered his face.  
"What the fuck happened ti yi ?" I asked, astonished  
Mark said nothing and walked towards me and lunged at me. I quickly slipped past him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall. Marks clothes were dirty and stained with blood, pieces of his shirt were torn off from the sleeves and collar. I heard more moaning but it wasn't from Mark but it sounded similar. It was coming from the stairs.  
"Please not more of you fuckers" I said out loud  
Then a hand fiercely grabbed the corner of the wall pulling itself into the hallway. This time it was a girl and she had the same features as Mark.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people" I shouted  
Mark got up again and moaned louder  
"Oh, fuck off" I shouted, annoyed  
I threw a punch and knocked him on the floor again. I ran over to the girl who was sitting on the floor watching everything happen.

"Come on we half to get to the Headmaster Office and warn him and everyone else, about Mark and the others like him" I explained, Briefly  
"Shouldn't we get back to class ?" She asked me wiping her tears from her face using her, getting up off the ground  
"And let Mark attack more people like you and me ?" I asked, rhetorically  
We ran quickly down the stairs and saw trails of blood on the floor and walls.  
"What the fuck is happening ?" I said  
The girl lost her balance on the last step on the fifth floor and sprained her ankle.  
"Ow...my ankle" She said rubbing it  
"C'mon we've got no time for this"  
"Uh...Lee what are you doing ?" She asked me, as I slipped my arms around her back and under her legs  
I didn't reply and lifted her up and carried her down to the Headmasters Office. My arm accidently started to slip up her skirt. I blushed for a moment and so did she but I threw her in the air a little and got my hand back in place below her leg.  
"Don't do that!" She said  
"Sorry, but I'd loose my grip otherwise" I explained, honestly

We reached the Headmasters Office on the bottom floor and rushed inside. The Headmaster was in her chair and was startled by us rushing in.  
"Lee...what is the meaning of this! ?" He asked me, shouting  
"Mark and a couple of other people are attacking people randomly, there's blood all over the halls on the fifth, all the way up to the eighteenth floor" I said, seriously  
"What nonsense is this you are spouting I will have none of this, go back to you're classroom immediately..."  
"It's the truth sir!" The girl said  
I observed the girl when she shouted and I noticed she was wearing the same shirt and skirt as the girl in my classroom, the girl had pink hair with extremely long pigtail that reached down to her hips and had reading glasses on. Was it some sort of formal wear or something. Anyway I looked over the Headmasters shoulder where a window was. I saw more of them, the ones like Mark approaching the window and clawing at it.  
"Sir behind you!..." I shouted  
It was too late the window smashed and the Headmaster was grabbed from behind and pulled into the group of maniacs. They started to sink their teeth into his arms and neck. He screamed in pain until one of them bit through his adam's apple, then the screams were replaced by a chocking, gurgling noise, then he dies. I quickly placed Saya on the chair next to me and kicked the head teachers body into the group that were pulling him through the window, forcing them to fall down on the other side, buying me sometime too do what I came too do. I grabbed the Headmasters microphone, made sure it was turned on and shouted into the microphone.  
"Everyone, please if you can hear me, evacuate the school, there are some of you're classmates who are randomly attacking student and teachers alike, The Headmaster is dead, so everyone if you don't wish to join the Head teacher evacuate the premises immediately!"  
I knew that I could warn everyone through the Headmasters Microphone, as every classroom had a speaker that was linked to the microphone.  
I grabbed the girl under the leg's again and quickly ran back out of the Headmasters, where I saw more coming down the stairs. Then I heard the screaming of the people that were in class which told me they heard me.  
"Fuck me I've never seen this crazy shit before, what's happening ?" I asked myself  
I ran too the exit that led outside. There was more outside than there were inside. They didn't seem to notice me so I managed to sneak by unnoticed. We entered a small building that was next to the one we just came out of.

My arms got tired from carrying the girl so we hid in a small wardrobe like room, for a break.  
"What the fuck is happening here?" The girl said  
"Be quiet...they'll hear you" I said to her, putting finger up to my lips, being cautious  
"What's you're name ?" I asked her  
"Saya Takagi" She said  
"Hay I've heard of you're family, like there rich and have a mansion and aw that"  
"aw ?" She said, looking at me confused  
"all" I explained, rolling my eyes  
"Oh..." She said, quietly  
"What should we do ?"  
"Stay here" I suggested  
"don't be stupid we can't stay in this cramped room, the two of us barely fit in"  
She looked up at me and I looked down at her and our eyes locked. I saw her eyes up close and they were so pretty I could feel an attraction coming from her pulling me closer and closer to her. I stared deeply into her orange eyes and she delved into mine. It was as If we entered each others minds investigating and experiencing each other's thought's and feelings. We looked away from each other but both of us could still feel the strong energy between us drawing us close to one another.  
"We...should go" I suggested  
"Where ?" Saya asked, still feeling the strong energy  
"In-fact we're next to a small room, we can go in their...there's more space" I said, I didn't want to leave this wardrobe and I felt like, neither did she. We forced ourselves to open the door and go into the next room.  
"_Honestly I don't know why we didn't just come in this room in the first place but I'm glad didn't if we had we wouldn't have experienced that moment together in the small room"_ I thought to myself, pulling a slight smile.  
I don't know what came over me at that moment in the wardrobe I just wanted to kiss her but I told myself "no" and I chained my emotions up so that it couldn't happen again but a part of me said that it would happen again which made me feel excited. As we went into the other room saying nothing to each-other Saya hopped on the table and started to rub her ankle.  
"Wait here" I asked her  
"What ?...where are you going ?" Saya asked, worried  
"I'm going to look for: food, water, blankets and hopefully survivors" I explained to her, gently  
"Please be careful" She said, sounding like she actually cares about me now  
I felt a warmth inside me grow stronger and I headed out, encouraged.

I went to the school cafeteria where lunch was almost, about to be served when the bell went. I entered the school kitchen and found pots of hot soup on the cooker. I quickly searched for a container like a flask or a small plastic box. I then found a large metal flask that I could use to store the soup. I then grabbed the biggest ladle and filled the flask with soup. I had one of the things I needed now, but the problem was how I was going to carry all three of the things I needed. I then left the kitchen and flask on the kitchen table, to search for a bag. I found one that looked big enough to carry all of the resources I needed but the person who owned it was still wearing it lying on the middle of the floor, motionless. I looked at the corpse and hesitated to get the bag but then quickly thought "_Think about Saya"_. I then pictured her face when we were in the wardrobe together and It quickly refuelled me with confidence, so much that my hands started shacking like crazy. I approached the body of the dead guy and kicked him in the side of the head to make sure he was actually dead, dead. There was no movement coming from him so I carefully grabbed his bag off him and turned around too put it on. I heard moaning coming from behind me and I quickly turned around and the body was rising from the floor. Just as the body was on it's feet I heard the air being cut beside my ear and a small draft tickling my cheek and then the body dropped dead again. I turned around and saw a rather chubby kid with a nail gun pointing it right at me. He had an extremely evil looking face but then it diluted into a nice and cheery.  
"Boy...that was a close one hahahaha" The boy said  
"Thanks" I said  
"You're welcome" He said, smiling  
_"Gaaaaaaaay"_ I thought to myself_ , chuckling a little  
_"Hey you wanna to help me with finding resources ?" I asked  
"Sure...okay" He replied  
"I need to get a few things, it's not just for myself, it's for Saya Takagi..." I tried to tell him, but he ends up jumping in excitement  
"You've got Lady Saya with you!" He yelled  
"Shhhhh!" I said, angrily  
"Sorry..."He whispered  
"Yeah she's held up in a small room...you're more than welcome to join us if you want ?...my names Lee by the way" I said to him  
"Oh, you're the new Scottish kid huh, hey can you say house in you're slang ?" He said giggling  
"(sigh)...Hoose" I said  
The boy gave a small chuckle and said to me.  
"My names Kohta Hirano"

Me and Hirano managed to get through the school a lot faster with that nail gun of his. We were lucky that the vending machines had just been restocked this morning so we could get enough water to last us for weeks. The last thing we needed was a blankets..."_So where could we get blankets_" I thought. Then I thought "_The changing rooms"_.

Me and Hirano went to the changing rooms and as we went their Hirano gave me a useful tip "Aim for the head". I found a crowbar in one of the maintenance staff box's in the boys changing room. I looked around to see what it was doing here and saw a massive hole in the celling. I remembered how that happened, one of the boys played football in the changing room and hit the ball off the roof.

There were no towels in the boys changing room so I came back out and headed into the girls changing room.  
"Hey you can't go in their, that's the girls changing room" Hirano said  
"We're in the middle eh a fucken Apocalypse people are be'in munched aw arooned us and yer worried aboot  
gone in, eh the girl's changin room ?  
"...What ?" Hirano said  
"... Aw fur fuck sake..." I replied and walked into the girls changing room without saying anything else.  
I walked into the changing rooms and saw one of them in the corner standing at the wall, looking through a coat or jacket. I quietly snuck up behind it and swung the crowbar but it grabbed it quickly and turned around. It was a she and she was alive.  
"Oh...shit, you're alive?"  
"Yeah, did you think I was dead ?"  
"Yeah sorry"  
"It's okay"  
I looked at her and started to remember who she was: Her name was Saeko Busujima, I could tell with the infamous long, purple hair and sharp crystal blue eyes, she was wearing the same outfit as Saya and the girl in my class.  
"What's with the uniform ?" I asked, trying to get to the bottom of it  
"I preferred to be in uniform when I come to school" Saeko said, coldly and looked at me  
"You don't remember me do you ?" I asked her, expecting no answer  
"Yeah...I do" Saeko muttered  
I gave her a small smile and said  
"Look I've got someplace we can stay for today, why don't you come along ?" I asked, confident she'd say yes  
"Hmmm...ok" She said, silently  
"Oh and have you seen any blankets or anything we can use for tonight ?" I asked, hoping she had an idea  
"No...sorry"  
"Oh well, I'll find some, don't worry" I said  
"I'm not, one to worry" She said, darkly

Saeko followed me out of the changing room and jumped at the yelp of Hirano  
"LADY SAEKO!" Hirano jumped in excitement  
"Uh...who are you ?" Saeko asked, disturbed  
"Don't mind him he's a little off the rails from the whole zombie apocalypse but he's useful when he needs to be" I explained, calmly  
"Oh, lady Saeko I'm you're biggest fan, I've watched all of you're competitions and training routines" Hirano shouted  
"Em...Jee thanks" Saeko said  
"_This isn't_ _awkward at all" _A voice inside my head said, sarcastically  
"Hirano...can you escort Saeko to where Saya is"  
"Of course, don't worry Saeko I will protect you with my... Em, Lee where exactly is Saya ?" Hirano asked me, Puzzled  
"Exit through the door that's next to the Headmasters office and go inside the building you come to next, then there is a small room where Saya is" I said, confident that I explained it good enough for him to follow  
"O-kay!" Hirano said, giving ma a small salute  
"Come, Lady Saeko were off to the safe zone"  
"Why, did you half to pick him ?" She questioned me, angrily as she walked past me following Hirano  
"Hey...What about you Lee ?" Hirano questioned me again  
"Don't worry I'll be back soon" I explained to Hirano, giving a confident smile  
"Okay" Hirano unexpectedly, briefly agreed

As I watched them leave the changing rooms, I suddenly felt alone again, like I was the only one I could depend on. I went back outside and headed outside to an apartment building where I knew there was a high chance of getting blankets. I was really scared and was thinking how far this infection or whatever the hell it is has spread. Obviously it had spread throughout the street as crashed cars and dead bodies covered it only recently. I looked up at the apartment building ready to enter, I knew this wasn't a good Idea but I had to do it.

**Hey guys hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. I am making the second chapter as you read this so it will be out soon : ). Please give me some of you're thoughts about this chapter and follow and favourite my story. Can you also leave some reviews about it, it would help me out a lot...thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hope

Apocalypse of the Dead Chapter 2: A New Hope

* * *

As I approached the apartment building's front door I could feel an eerie aura coming from it. I became more cautious as I pulled open the door and walked inside. The apartment building was so cold I could feel it attacking my body all-over so I pulled up my hood and tightened it to keep out the cold. I Proceeded forward to a long flight of spiralling stairs I could hear echoing noises coming from above me. The apartment buildings interior was blank with colour it was just white concrete steps and brick walls (no wonder it was so cold). I came to the first door that was marked "_no.1_". I tried to enter through the door but it was locked. The last thing I wanted to do was be noisy by breaking the door down so I continued on further up the stairs. I stopped in-between floors and looked up. I could see the long spiral of stairs getting smaller and smaller, the further I looked.

I tried several doors but all of them were locked, but then I finally found one that was unlocked, door number ten. I raised my Crowbar, ready for anything that could give me a nasty surprise, for if the door was unlocked surely the resident(s) are still here. The apartment had a short hallway, a little like the hallways at my school. Apart from, it had carpets instead of laminated flooring and there wasn't any windows that had a view of the outside. The Hallway had five doors, leading to different rooms. There were two on the left, two on the right and one at the very end standing opposite from me. I decided to go into the door in my first left. The hallway was rather small so it will be difficult to swing my Crowbar if I need too.

The room was brightly coloured and it hurt my eyes a little. The room was a bright pink with wallpapers of boy bands and photos of the family of who ever lived here. I look at one photo in particular that was lying on the floor. The photo frame was smashed so I had to take the photo out of the frame to get a clear look at it. As I shook the shards of glass that stuck to the photo I noticed something in particular. The photo was a picture of the girl that was in my class who was staring at me. It was her and a couple of old looking relatives. Maybe it was her grand-parents or uncle and aunt. I couldn't be sure until I found her.  
"There not here" A female voice came behind me, then I felt something sharp being pointed at the back of my head  
"I'm not here for you or you're relatives...I'm just here too get some blankets for my group, that's all" I said calmly, knowing who it was that was standing behind me  
"Save it!...and get outta here!" She ordered  
I turned around to face her and pulled down my hood. I saw her face brighten up with joy, then she through herself at me. It was the girl who was staring at me in class before I realised things had gone to shit.  
"Lee!... Oh god, I'm so happy you're alive!" She said grabbing me tightly  
"Sorry but I don't even know you're name, but I know who you are though"  
"Oh...yeah, um my names Rei Miyamoto and this is where my grandparents lived"  
"I noticed an old photo of you and you're relatives" I said, giving her the photo  
Rei looked at the photo and gave a small mile at it breathing out softly. Our attention was directed to the stairs after a loud bang echoed through the stairway.  
"It's not safe here, come with me I've got a group holding up in the school" I said  
"And that's suppose to be any safer"  
"It may not be any safer but at least I can make sure you're alright if you're there with me" I said, realising what I just said  
Rei blushed and said  
"Ok"  
Before we did, head out we collected as much blankets as we could and stuffed them in the bag I was carrying.  
"Ok that should be enough" I explained

We headed back down the stairs but we noticed that a large group of "Them" Were coming down the stairs also, above us. We rushed down the stairs and I grabbed her hand and lifted her up from the legs.  
"Lee what are you doing!" Rei said to me blushing  
I didn't reply and realised it wasn't Saya I was with but I continued to carry her anyway. As we reached the bottom floor more and more of "them" were coming for us. Rei held tighter onto me and I kicked the apartment door open and ran outside. It was surprisingly quiet, there was nobody around but I continued to run from "Them" that were behind me. I felt that calling "Them" "zombies" or "The undead" was a little over the top (if you know what I mean). They must have fallen from the stairs as they slowed down and we escaped around the corner entering the School. I rushed inside to the "Safe zone" as Hirano calls it and saw everyone there.  
"Good to see every one made it"  
"Yeah you could have added, that there were infected all around the outside of the school" Hirano said  
"Sorry Hirano you're right I should have mentioned that" I said looking at Saya's face  
She was rather shocked and also rather jealous that I was carrying someone other than her. I spotted someone I hadn't met before in the safe zone.  
"Who's this?" I asked, calmly  
"Oh...this is Shizuka Marikawa" Hirano explained  
"Nice to meet you" I said  
"You also...hey I know you, you're the kid who broke that, kid Mark's nose it took hours for me to fix it"  
"Yeah, it couldn't be helped"  
"It's okay"  
Shizuka was very pretty, she had long blond hair, brown eyes but even though she had a carrier she looked the same age as the rest of us. As we got to know her more we realised that she was a little ditsy sometimes.

Night had befallen on the school and everyone was getting hungry.  
"God...do we have anything to eat?" Rei said  
"I don't think there's anything here" Saeko replied  
"No worries I've got soup in the flask I too..." I tried to say with, confidence and realised that I didn't have the flask on me  
I looked around for it but it was no-where to be seen. I tried to remember where I last had it, then it hit me. It was still on the kitchen table, where I left it to get the bag.  
"I half to go get it, I left it in the kitchen trying to find a bag, I'll be back shortly" I said, nervously  
"I've got you're back" Hirano said, lifting up his nail gun in courage  
"All right then it will be better knowing tat someone's watching my back out there" I replied, gratefully  
"I'll come too" Saeko said  
"Fine with me, everyone else stay put" I commanded them, softly  
Rei and Saya nodded but Saya added more enthusiasm by giving me a scared look  
"Don't worry too much okay Saya" I said, trying to calm her down  
"What do you mean" Saya replied, putting on a brave face  
"Don't worry I'll look after them until you've returned...do be careful though" Shizuka said, confidently  
I nodded and gave one last look at Saya then left with Hirano and Saeko. The school was completely dark, it was hard trying to navigate through the school without bumping into something along the way.

We reached the cafeteria but there were lot's of "Them" in there.  
"What should we do?" Saeko said  
"We can't attack, there's, way too many" Hirano said  
"I'll go myself if I shout or anything like that, you run okay" I notified Saeko and Hirano  
They seemed to give me a dishonest nod but I ignored it. I silently walked into the cafeteria and observed my surrounding. I noticed that some of them were walking into walls and bumping into things.  
"_I don't think they can see_"  
I looked around for something to throw and found a half-empty bottle of water in the bucket next to me. I threw the half-empty bottle of water away at the other end of the cafeteria, away from the kitchen and it hit the wall, loudly. They all at once raised there heads high and wandered off to where the bottle had hit the wall. I quickly ran towards the kitchen trying to make myself as quiet as possible and saw the flask on the table. But one of "Them" was standing beside it, I couldn't distract him by throwing something else because the ones outside might hear me and if they did I was dead. "It" must have not heard it as two of it's ears were chewed off completely. I tried to think but then light footsteps approached behind me and a knife was plunged into the "Things" Skull. It was Saeko, she had stabbed "It" in the head and it fell to the ground. She looked at me and I gave her a nod and she did the same. I grabbed the flask and we both headed back out of the kitchen. The "Group" that was distracted by the bottle must have lost interest and investigated the cafeteria further. As we quietly went back to the safe zone, Seiko's foot caught one of the chairs and it grinded across the floor. I looked at her, then looked at the "Group of things" and saw they were approaching. I quickly grabbed Saeko holding her tightly and covering her mouth with my hand. She looked up at me, scared of what might happen. The "Things" approached us and bumped into us a couple of times but never noticed anything. Saeko's face was terrified this time, it was as if I had started something in her head. Was it a bad memory of her past or the sheer terror of what has happened to everyone, either way her face told me what she was thinking. I gently moved towards the exit and loosened my grip on Saeko but I then noticed she had a grip of me. Saeko's grip tightened and she wouldn't let go.  
"Saeko it's okay...we're away from them now, you can let go"  
Saeko said nothing she was petrified from the close encounter we had and she wouldn't let go. I had never seen Saeko break like this before.

We had arrived back at the safe zone where everyone was staring at me and Saeko. Saeko hid her face under my chest and started to cry.  
"Everyone, please eat...you're gonna need you're strength for tomorrow" I told everyone  
Nobody said a word and filled their small plastic cups with soup. I had no idea where they got the plastic cups from, they were probably just lying around somewhere.  
"Saeko...please eat something" I said to her, sympathetically  
Saeko said nothing and shook her head on my chest.  
"Everyone me and Saeko are going to bed. I was afraid that if I left Saeko's side right now she wouldn't be able to cope.

Everyone that night took a blanket from my bag and slept at different sides and corners of the room. It was lucky in a way, that Saeko hadn't parted from me as we only had enough blankets for five people and their were six of us. Me and Saeko shared a blanket together while the rest had there own. Saeko settled into me as I held her gently in my arms. I was extremely concerned about her. After everyone went to bed and Hirano turned off the lights a few hours had past and I eventually got a reply from Saeko.  
"Lee?"  
"Hmm" I answered lowering my head down to her face  
Saeko looked up at me with her crystal blue eyes, said nothing else and kissed me.  
"Thank you" Saeko said  
"It's okay I won't let anything hurt you...I promise" I whispered into her ear, trying to comfort her  
Saeko kissed me even more patiently this time and held me closer to her. As we welcomed each other in our arms we drifted off to sleep.

The morning greeted us and I was the first to rise. I looked down at Saeko sleeping and she looked very peaceful. This wasn't a very good place to stay so I decided to look around the building I was in. After an hour's search I found nothing of interest and even better found none of "Them". I went back to the group and they had all awakened. Saeko came up to me and hugged me and kissed me. Everyone stared especially Saya. I could feel her sadness as her vision of her and I faded into nothing but a memory.  
"WOW!...when did this happen?" Hirano shouted, spoiling the moment  
"Last night" I said  
"Last night?" Hirano replied  
"Yeah"  
"Things just sorta happened and we got together" Saeko added  
"Wow Lee you move fast!" Hirano exaggerated  
"Hey it was her that made the first move not me..."  
"Eh...Lee he doesn't need to know" Saeko interrupted  
"Sorry Saeko"  
We look at each other again and kiss in front of everyone. Saya storms out in tears and slams the door behind her.  
"I need to go get her" I explained to Saeko, holding her hand softly  
"Ok" Saeko replied, feeling sad that she caused Saya the same feeling

I open the door and hear rushing footsteps go up the stairs. I run upstairs after her following the crying and slamming doors. I saw which door Saya went through and I hesitate to follow. I go through anyway.  
"Saya..." I said, looking at her  
"Why?" She asked me  
"I thought we had something" She said to me  
"We did have something but you never took an interest in it" I explained  
"Don't try and say it's me to blame because it isn't!" Saya shouted, at me  
"Well what is it you want me to do!" I shouted back  
I storm up to her and grab her by the arms  
"Lee...you're hurting me" Saya whimpers  
I quickly release my grip  
"I'm sorry Saya I..."  
"No...I'm sorry, I'm just jealous of her that's all," Saya explained  
"Something tells me you're just telling me what I want to hear" I replied  
"Why can't I have anything I want!" Saya shouted  
"What is it that you want!?" I ask her, calmly  
"I...I want you" Saya approached me  
"You know before me and Saeko, I wanted you too and I still do but it's not gonna happen for as long as me and Saeko are together"  
Saya looks away in pain and starts to cry  
"But..." I say  
"But?" She replies, hoping for me to change my mind  
"There is one thing I can give you...if you want it"  
"What?..." She whispers looking into my eyes  
"One kiss" I replied looking into her eyes as well  
I put my head forward and Saya backed away a little and blushes but I still made contact with her lips. Saya gave a quick gasp and widened her, but then she breathed out and closed her eye slowly. I knew that she wanted me but I couldn't do anything about it because of my relationship with Saeko. I held the kiss and so did Saya, we then held each other in our arms we felt a spark of hope that we could still be together. It felt so magical and yet so right as well. It meant as much to me as it did to Saya. We pulled away from each other slowly but still gazed into each-others eyes.  
"Thank you" Saya said  
I said nothing and hugged her tightly and she hugged back.

Me and Saya come back in to where everybody was sitting. Saeko was the first to react and hugged me. It didn't feel as good as it did with Saya. I look at Saya as she walks away to the corner and looks back at me and Saeko. At that moment I felt the desire to be with Saya, because there was no great emotion coming from Saeko only happiness, not love.  
"Guy's we can't stay here, has anyone got a suggestion"  
"Well we could go to my parents house" Saya said, filled with adrenalin from the kiss  
"Oo, oo, oo...we can go to my roommates house" Shizuka said  
"All right there's two options but I have a reasonable sized home close by" I suggested  
"Shizuka how big is you're roommates house for all six of us?" I said to Shizuka  
"It's big enough all-though..."  
"all though?...  
"Well I don't have the keys with me too the house and you can't knock down the door without alarms going off, that could wake up the entire neighbourhood"  
"Right...so, scratch that off the list"  
"Saya I know you're house is big enough for all of us but how far away is it"  
"Pretty far it would take us a couple of day's to make it on foot" Saya said  
"Okay so that only leaves me with my house which is big enough for all of us and is close by" I suggested, making it sound like the best place to go  
"Is it secure?" Rei questioned me  
"Yeah, the front and back doors have got a couple of locks in it so it can take a battering if it needs too" I explained, confidently  
"All right then too you're house it is then" Shizuka said

We packed up everything and headed toward my house which would only take roughly a half-hour to get their. As we left the school we looked around at the disaster of whatever the hell this thing is had caused. Dry and wet blood covered the pathway, abandoned and crashed cars covered the roads. All of this carnage and not one body was seen. It just made me think how many of "Them" are their. We saw a couple on the way to the house and it was too easy to avoid them.

We arrived at my house without saying anything on the way their. The door was locked so I had to take out my key too unlock it. guess no ones been home since all of this started. So here we were five teenagers and one twenty-four year old sleeping in one house. My house was an average sized home with all the basic needs for human resources. My house was a two story single house so the neighbours couldn't complain that much if we made too much noise. I went up stairs and checked my room it was clean as usual and everything in their I seemed to have drifted apart from in only a day.  
"ahh!" Saeko screamed  
I rush down and see Saeko being pinned down by my dog Shade. Shade was a large Alaskan malamute who was friendly to everyone even strangers. Shade was licking Saeko's face and I dragged him off her. I then wrestled with Shade for a little while pushing him over and cuddling him. I had never been so happy to see Shade it was as if he had never existed since I got to America. It's weird how you notice how much you have when you've got nothing left (well I don't entirely have nothing left).  
"Shade I'm so glad you're okay!" I said  
Shade barked loudly and happily  
"Shhhhh, calm down boy you'll get us noticed  
Shade immediately calmed down and looked at his food bowl  
"Oh, of course you must be starving and you'll need to go out to the toilet will you not?"  
"Yeah, you know just ignore me" Saeko said on the floor covered in saliva  
"Sorry about that I seemed to have forgotten all about him" I said to Saeko helping her up  
"Yuk!" Saeko said wiping the saliva from her face  
"You should go clean you're self up the bathrooms upstairs second door to you're left"  
Saeko said nothing and wandered upstairs. I went over to the cupboard and took out a large bag of dog food. I then pored it into Shades bowl and he ate it straight away as it was going into his bowl. I filled out his water bowl with water and placed it down to him. Shade gulped the water and wandered off to the door leaving a puddle of spilled water on the floor. I opened the back door and let Shade out to do his business.

I went upstairs and noticed that the bathroom door was locked, it must have been Saeko because I heard the bath running. I then bumped into Saya and there was an awkward moment of silence.  
"Hey..." I said looking down at the floor  
"Hey" Saya replies  
I felt this enormous energy pulling us toward each other and I couldn't help myself.  
"Aw fuck it" I said and grabbed Saya and kissed her and we headed into my room  
We kissed each-other furiously and lay on the bed. It felt so good and I felt terrible about Saeko but I couldn't help myself. I know it must be bothering Saya as well but she must be thinking the same thing. Saya then decided to take it to the next step and undress herself in front of me. It felt so good and my heart was thumping madly. She then undone my zipper but then I stopped.  
"Stop" I said  
"I'm sorry...I" Saya replied  
"No I came onto you it's my fault but I want you so bad but...I'm just not ready for that yet"  
"I know me too and neither was I, spur of the moment I guess" Saya told me  
As I felt her skin pressing up against mine it felt like every movement was beyond pleasurable. I continued to kiss her but then we heard Saeko coming out of the bath. Saya then got up and done her shirt back up and left the room smiling at me on the way out. I heard Saeko come out of the door and then I closed my eyes but she come into my room and let go of the towels covering her body. She then crawled up to me and said.  
"Hey"  
I open my eyes and gently smile  
"Hey"  
I then look down and see her naked body on top of me.  
"Something you're trying to tell me here ?" I asked  
"mmm, maybe?" Saeko replied  
Saeko started to kiss my neck and then come up to my lips. Yet again, even as she was naked lying on top of me it still didn't compare to how it felt with Saya and she was only half naked.

That night everyone had a good nights sleep, Hirano slept on the couch, Saya and Shizuka slept in my mom and dad's bed and Rei slept on my dad's chair which was big enough for her to lie on and me, Saeko and Shade lay on the bed. We were not low on any supplies so that was a bonus as my mom and dad just got their pay and spent it all on food. This was starting to look like where we would be staying now and it felt like I was doing a great job in keeping everyone together.

**Alright guys this is Chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy please favourite and review and I will see you next time in Chapter 3.** **BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Infected

Apocalypse of the Undead Chapter 3: Infected

* * *

I awoke to Saeko smiling at me.  
I smile back but I still feel that emptiness inside but I don't dare show it. I can't stop thinking about Saya and I really want to be with her it's just breaking the news to Saeko, saying that I don't love her and truthfully never have. It just felt so unfair to do that too Saeko.

Saeko got out of bed and went down stairs and told me she was going to make us all, something to eat. I stayed in my room and laid in my bed a little longer until Rei came in.  
"Lee are you awake?" Rei asked  
"Yup" I replied  
"We need to talk" Rei said to me  
_"Oh god is she gonna have a relationship with me too?"_ I thought to myself  
"'It's about you and Saeko"  
"Okay"  
"You need to tell her Lee"  
"tell her What?"  
"That you actually love Saya and not her"  
I look down, ashamed of myself  
"I just don't know how I can bring myself to tell her that, it'll kill her inside"  
"But living this lie will only make it worse Lee"  
"You're right but I fear that it's became so bad that I can't tell her now"  
"You'll find a way you always do" Rei said to me, in confidence  
Just after Rei left Saya came in and jumped on the bed. Every time I had any contact with Saya my heart thumped dramatically.  
"You seem to be feeling good" I said to her  
"Yeah" Saya looked at me, smiling  
"Listen I heard what you and Rei were talking about and I know it's hard and even I struggle to keep it a secret. Saya and I kiss for a while, every time we did I felt like all of my troubles were gone.  
"Ahh guys help me" Hirano shouted  
I quickly lay Saya to the side of the bed and run down to the front door where I heard Hirano shout. I swung open the front door and saw Hirano fighting with what looked like one of "Them" but this one was different. This one wore a hoodie like mine and his legs were bent and grey. He walked on all fours and screamed wildly. I kicked "it" off Hirano as it had him pinned to the floor. It jumped right at me at me I got out of the way but Saeko was at the front door and it was heading straight for her. I quickly got back in the way again and it pinned me to the ground trying to bite me I was pushing against "It" shoulders. His claws for fingers grabbed on to my arms and ripped through them as Hirano tried to pull "It" off me. I screamed in pain and Saya came to the door horrified. Rei pushed through Saya and Saeko and shot it in the head several times in the forehead.

Hirano, Saeko and Rei dragged me into my home and lay me on the bed. I cringed in pain and I didn't want to scream as it could cause "Them" to hear us. Then Saeko put pressure on it but blood continued to run out of my body. I felt myself becoming weaker and weaker as I saw Saeko and Saya's scared faces, I then passed out. I dreamt for a while. I dreamt that I and Saya were together and we had a family, everything was perfect, but it all went sinister as soon as I spotted the claw marks on my arms, everyone had gone and the house we were staying in was burned to the ground, I saw Saya, Saeko and the rest, being torn apart by "Them" I screamed and then I woke up.

I got up quickly and noticed I was in my cupboard under the stairs and it had been locked. I looked at my arms there was no blood coming out but the marks were as wide as the day I got them. My skin was grey and I felt my posture sinking but I quickly straightened myself. I walked toward the door but stumbled and fell. The small dim light lost power and the cupboard became darkin the cupboard  
"Saeko...Saya!" I shouted  
"Hirano...Shade...Shizuka...Rei...anyone!" I continued to shout  
There was then a claw at the door and then a whimper.  
"Shade!...Is that you, boy"  
Shade barked  
"Go get someone shade"  
Shade continued to bark and I heard footsteps coming down the stairs,  
"Hey...is anyone their?" I asked  
"Lee?" Rei voice uttered  
"Rei why am I in here?"  
"Lee...you're...dead" Rei said, sounded astonished  
"I clearly am not"  
"We saw you die"  
"What?"  
"You passed out but shortly after you died"  
"Rei just let me out"  
"I can't do that Lee..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you're one of the infected"  
"If I was, I wouldn't be talking to you would I?"  
"Rei what are you doing" I heard Saya's voice  
"It's Lee he's...alive"  
"Lee!" I heard Saya, thumping down the stairs and unlocking the door from the outside  
The door gently creaked open and I realised that it was the middle of the night. Saya said nothing but I saw her beautiful face and body looking into the darkness. I crawled back thinking that Saya might get scared if she saw what I had become. I didn't want to believe it but what Rei said must have been true otherwise they wouldn't have locked me in the cupboard alone.  
"Lee!" Saya screamed and ran into the cupboard  
I quickly hugged her and still felt her warmth which still proved I wasn't entirely like the rest.  
"We can still be together" Saya said, hopeful  
"But...Saeko"  
"Saeko doesn't care anymore she was the one who wanted to kill you when you passed out" Saya explained, in anger  
"Saeko?"  
"Yeah she said that you'd become a monster and kill us all, but I knew you would be back"  
"Saeko had every right to say what she said, you can't take risks like that Saya, but I'm glad you did" I said to Saya, being reasonable  
We kissed each other just to grateful that we still had one another.  
"I need to see everyone, okay" I explained to Saya  
"Okay" Saya held onto my arm and we walked out

It was a struggle to keep my posture up and not fall but Saya helped me keep my balance. I came outside and Rei turned on the light. Rei was a little shocked at what I looked like but she realised that it was me. We went upstairs and we got everyone up and Saeko was the first to act.  
"Get away from him Saya!"  
"Saeko its me"  
"You're not Lee just another monster"  
"Okay I can understand you're concern but I'm okay"  
"It won't be long until you start sinking you're teeth into us"  
"Saeko stop it" I said  
"I wont let that happen!"  
Saeko charged at me and tried to hit me but I moved out of the way. She repeatedly tried to attack me but I grabbed her and lifted her off the ground and slammed her on the bed pinning her.  
"I'm not one of "Them""  
"You are!...Lee would never do this to me"  
"You're wrong, I would have if I seen you act like this"  
"It just goes to show how you really felt about me after I died, it wasn't that you didn't want anybody to get hurt, it was because you felt nothing for me and acted like I was just another one of "Them"" I said to Saeko!  
"Even Saya was overjoyed when she heard I was alive and kissed me without hesitation"  
Saeko calmed down and said  
"You can let me go now"  
I trusted her and I let her go and I got off the bed. I went over to the rest of the group and they pointed out my eyes were glowing orange. It must have just been the intense moment I was in.

I quickly said hello to everyone and we all went back to bed. Me and Saya staid in my room and Saeko and the others slept elsewhere in the house. This felt just right being with Saya it felt so great finally having her with me and even better I didn't half to worry about getting bitten myself anymore but I'm sure something else will take it's place. Saya and I were finally together and we held each other in our arms and we fell asleep.

The next morning the bed was covered in blood and Saya's neck was bitten but no blood had been coming out. Her skin was grey as well now but everything else stayed the same. I saw her smiling and sleeping peacefully, she must have turned last night. How is this going to look to everyone when they notice. Even worse this will send Saeko off the rails as well saying that she told everybody so. But I didn't care it was the fact that I had turned Saya into something like me. Hopefully she was in control of her actions just like I was so we can still work together. I then started to cry and held Saya close to me."  
"Lee...what's wrong" Saya said, tired  
"I'm, I'm so sorry" I sais  
"What are you talking about?" Saya asked me  
I took Saya's hand and placed it on her neck where the bite was. Saya's face was shocked but it seemed to subside  
"Oh, Lee it okay I was prepared for it to happen, as soon as I got in bed with you"  
"You...you were" suddenly I didn't feel so bad  
"Yeah and now this means nothing can keep us apart" Saya said, smiling  
I'd never seen Saya so sociable and open before. At school she was always trying to avoid confrontation and studying hard. She would never open up to anyone. I felt flattered that the only one she would open up to was me. I noticed then that Saya's eyes were glowing orange like mine but brighter. Her emotions also became stronger when she turned as I noticed she cried and laughed more in just a short time. The slightest thing would make her cry and the slightest humorous thing would send her in fits. It was cute to see her laugh so enthusiastically.

Me and Saya came downstairs expecting the worst when the group seen her. I told Saya to stay at the stairs and I would shout her in when she could come in. I walked into the kitchen where everyone was having their breakfast and everything seemed normal. It felt good that my friend weren't treating me as an individual which made me more confident.  
"Em...guys?"  
They said nothing and looked at me even Saeko.  
"Something happened last night that's difficult to explain"  
"What is it Lee" Hirano asked, pleasantly  
"Well...you know what I'll let it speak for itself, You can come in now!"  
Saya walked in slowly and looked at everyone with her intense orange glowing eyes. They all seen the bite on her neck and Saeko as predicted was the first to say anything.  
"I told you that he would do this, he's nothing but a monster!" Saeko screamed  
"Saeko it's okay I didn't feel anything and I was prepared to take the risk of becoming infected" Saya explained  
Saeko calmed down immediately finding it hard to understand how she could take it so well  
"So how...does it feel" Rei asked  
"Yeah does it feel better or worse"  
"Can we all become like you if Lee bites us" Shizuka said  
"What do you mean by that"  
"Well if it doesn't affect the human mind and it only comes as a benefit of not having to fear death or what's outside then...I want to become like you too" Shizuka said  
"What you can't be serious?" I asked her  
"Yeah I'm serious" Shizuka said unbuttoning her shirt"  
"(Sigh)...Okay but not here we'll do it in the bathroom, okay" I said blushing at her body  
"Right"

Me and Shizuka went up to the bathroom. It felt like I was leading her too her death. I sat on the toilet and she kneeled down in front of me and unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. The moment was rather intense and my heart began thumping. It was hard enough trying to focus on Shizuka without her massive chest teasing me. I then said to her.  
"Are you sure about this, I can't be certain it will work"  
"I'm ready" Shizuka said and closed her eye  
It was to uncomfortable to even get into position to bight her neck so she wouldn't be hurt. SO we had to go into my bedroom. Shizuka laid herself on the bed and I climbed on top of her. It was a very intense moment as each of us were blushing. I spread my legs across her waste and lower myself down to her neck.  
"Hold on to me" I told Shizuka  
Shizuka followed my instruction and grabbed onto me. I then lowered my head and sunk my teeth into her smooth neck. I felt her grip tighten and she gasped and started to utter something but I couldn't make it out. Her blood was so sweet and it was giving me strength beyond belief. It took roughly five minutes to drain Shizuka dry. It was a peaceful look on her face it must have stopped hurting halfway through as she must have passed out accepting her fate. I went outside and saw Rei standing their with her shirt unbuttoned.  
"Rei you too"  
Rei nodded  
"alright then" I said more eager than I was before to taste blood  
I took Rei into my mum and dad's room and did the same as I did before with Shizuka. But this time it felt as good as being with Saya, just what the hell was going on with me I'm falling for every girl I get a close look at. I bend down and sink my teeth into Rei's neck. Her blood was even sweater than Shizuka, could it be the younger the victim the sweater the taste. Rei then shouted "Stop" I stopped for a moment and then she said  
"Can I get a kiss from you?" She asked  
"Sure I said" I thought I would have been happy with Saya but more hormones seemed to be getting produced rapidly through my body  
I kissed Rei on the lips and she undone her bra. I then quickly withdraw and said  
"Wow...you said "a kiss" Not sex"  
"It doesn't matter just take me"  
I then realised that her hormones must have been producing faster as well because she also had a crush on me and this must have accelerated her ambition to be with me. I quickly continue to bite into her then she passes out. I feel a little dizzy from all the blood I've drank so sudden and wander out of the bedroom to see Saeko standing their looking at me.  
"You here to keep calling me a monster, I only did it cause they asked me to" I explained wiping a little bit of Rei's blood from my mouth  
Saeko threw herself at me and started to kiss me furiously. But then I push her away trying not to have the same problem I did with Saya.  
"Please...don't force me into deciding again"  
"Bite me!" Saeko said  
"What?" I said shocked at her change of mind  
"Bite...me" Saeko pleaded, ripping her shirt off  
I walk over and held her and she let herself be taken by me  
I bit Saeko's neck and drained her dry within five minutes. As I let her down I start to feel dizzy and I fall to the ground and I feel myself passing out again.

I awake on my bed but with Saeko, Shizuka, Rei and Saya looking down at me smiling.  
"Hey" I said looking at all of them  
"Hey" They all replied at once  
"Guess it worked then" I said  
"Yup" Saeko said nodding  
All of the girls eyes were glowing bright orange and looking at me.  
"What happened?" I asked them  
"You passed out and I saw you on the floor with Saeko so I dragged you to the bed" Shizuka explained  
"All right then and why is everyone looking at me"  
The girls say nothing and laugh. I look down and saw that my jumper and shirt were taken off. They all had their hands on my bear body.  
"All right girls...where my jacket" I asked  
They laughed and looked at Saya who was wearing my jumper and the shirt was on the floor.  
"Saya...the jumper really suites you"  
Saya blushes and comes closer.  
"Guys can you give me and Lee a moment?" Saya asked  
The girls agreed to give me and Saya our space and wandered off out of my room.

"Glad too see Saeko's back to normal...well maybe not back to normal, but is cheerier than she used to be" I said  
"Yeah and she's not tying to kill you"  
"Yeah that too"  
We laughed and I admired her in my jumper. She then unzipped it and showed me that she only had her bra on underneath. Her bra was a light pink and it matched her hair.  
"Very sexy" I said  
Saya blushed and lowered herself onto me and spread her legs on my waist. Her long pigtails tickled my chest as we kissed. Saya's glasses fell of and hit me on the head.  
"Sorry" Saya said  
"It's okay"  
Saya took off the things that held her pigtail's and more hair fell down on me.  
"You look amazing even without the glasses and pigtails"  
"Thanks"  
She looked a lot different in way though with my jumper on her.  
"We should get up it's morning is it not"  
"Are you kidding it's night time"  
"Already" I said, amazed at how fast the days went by  
"Yeah so you know what that means" Saya said, enthusiastically  
"What?" I asked, being honest that I had no idea what it meant  
"We've got all night to ourselves and I feel...ready" Saya said as she undone her bra  
I blushed a little and closed my eyes, I felt the bra hitting me  
"Lee...look at me" Saya commanded me  
I opened my eyes and was aroused at what I saw. Saya looked so beautiful and I felt the energy between us rising higher and higher.  
"Let's get crazy" Saya said  
"What are you serious this is totally out of you're character Saya" I told her, unsure  
"I don't care what anyone else thinks what I'm like, this is what I want"  
"Okay then" I agreed  
She then undone my zip, and I suddenly got nervous and started to tense up.  
"Just relax..." Saya's voice echoed through me, calming me down  
"I...I just don't know" I said, doubting myself  
"Don't worry you'll soon learn to enjoy it..." Saya said, confidently

That night was probably the best night of our lives and we were both ready for it, we just didn't know it. We were at it all night, I knew because Rei was shouting.  
"are you guys still at it for fuck sake it can't be that good can it?" Rei asked a rhetorical question  
"Oh, fuck yeah!" Saya replied to Rei's rhetorical question  
Then Hirano had a peak through my door as me and Saya were having our private night and got a nose bleed and hid behind the door. I threw my alarm clock that was beside my bed at the door.  
"Fuck off Hirano, you pervert" I shouted  
I heard loud but quick footsteps running back down the stairs. Saya didn't seem to care she was screaming the hole house down. There was no worry about the infected coming in as they weren't a threat any more. It was rather embarrassing because I wanted to keep quiet, but I think Saya wanted to let everyone know what was happening. After a long while Saya then gave one last scream, held me tightly and then relaxed.  
"Thank god" Rei said from across the hall  
Saya was panting resting on top of me.  
"That was...amazing" Saya said  
"Yeah...you're telling me" I replied, panting also  
"Do...you want to keep going?" Saya asked me  
"No...I...think we've had enough for one day" I replied  
"Good...because I'm fucked" Saya said  
I laugh  
"You know what I mean" She quickly replied  
"Yeah, yeah"  
I let Saya rest on me for the rest of the night.

In the morning everyone was exhausted from last night listening to what me and Saya were up too, everyone apart from me and Saya (work that one out). I were sitting at the kitchen table and looked at Hirano, Saeko, Rei and Shizuka.  
"You guy's should get some more sleep, you look exhausted" I said to the group  
"Are you sure, cause you might end up going for a quick one with Saya while were up their" Rei said, annoyed  
"What I do with Saya's mine and her business  
"Are you sure because she certainly didn't mind sharing it with all of us last night" Rei fired back  
"Alright then...but seriously go get some sleep" I asked Rei and the rest of the group  
"Fine but if I hear anything I'm coming down"  
"I, I yer actin like her maw noo Rei, com'on get some sleep" I commanded her  
"Sometimes I think there's a hidden message in each sentence when you talk like that" Rei replied  
"I yer right an the hidden message is get some sleep" I said  
Rei went up the stairs staring at me fiercely with her orange glowing eyes  
"Love you" I said, sarcastically  
"Fuck, off" Rei replied, irritated  
I chuckled as everyone else left with Rei up to the bedrooms and then Saya comes through

"What was that" Saya says looking at me, she knew it was a joke though (thankfully)  
"Aw nothing" I said to Saya  
Saya sat on my lap and started kissing me. She then reached down to the between my legs  
"No Saya I'm still exhausted from last night and I promised the guy's I wouldn't do anything"  
"Aw c'mon please"  
"No Saya"  
"You're no fun"  
"I'm just trying to lookout for my group they won't be able to be themselves without a good rest, then they'll get cranky and then we'll all fall out and I can't be doing with that right now"  
"Well...ok"  
"Hey you're families probably worried about you, do you want to go and see them" I asked Saya  
"Hmmm, I don't know my dad can be a little...awkward with boyfriends"  
"I'm sure it will be fine plus there's not many bed's around here and we need to find a bigger place, what happens if we find more survivors"  
"Yeah but what will he say about what I am now"  
"You're his daughter"  
"Yeah but I don't know how he'll react"  
"Don't be afraid of him" I said  
"Easier said than done"  
"Trust me it will be okay"  
After a few hours everyone was looking a lot better and I told them what the next plan was.

**This is the end of Chapter 3 Hope you enjoyed. I'm making Chapter four right now Hope you've enjoyed the story. Please follow and favourite the story and my profile and keep reading and I will see you again in the next Chapter 4. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Takagi Family

Apocalypse of the Dead Chapter 4. The Takagi Family

* * *

I was rather nervous of going up to Saya's dad and knowing what we did with each other. But I stayed strong for me and Saya as I knew Saya wasn't up for this sort of thing. The walk took most of the day as Saya predicted it would but we could take a rest wherever we can because the infected seemed to ignore us even if we made a noise. could they sense who was who or could they smell something of us. Either way they never bothered us much.

I could see the Takagi families house in the distance. It gave me the notion of fear that we could be shot down before we get their. I've heard plenty of stories of the Takagi family in the short while I've been here. The place is suppose to be more like a fortress than a home and the family are suppose to be nobles of some sort. I've heard that the Takagi family have an extravagant amount of money as the mother was a Wall Street Stockbroker and the father was also a political man. But it looked like the Mansion was still a four hour walk and my feet were killing me. Then a bus came out from nowhere and it was a group of survivors on the way to the Takagi house. It was really lucky that we managed to come by them as we needed the rest. But then unlucky too see who was on the bus with us. Koichi Shido, I didn't like this guy he was an utter (total) prick. He use to try and insult me for the way I talked and I'd reply by throwing a desk or two at him. He was a total perv as well and I swore to myself at that moment I saw him on the bus if he made one move on Saya I'd get rid of him for good.  
"AH! Driver you've let monsters onto our bus what are you doing" Koichi  
"These arney monsters ya tit, a ken this laddie and I know he isn'y deed" The bus driver said  
The bus driver was Jim Woodrow a Scot like me. He was you're stereotypical Scot ginger hair, grumpy and hard as nails.  
"Jim! Ya auld jein gid ti see yer still breathin hahaha" I said to him  
"Less eh the "auld" young ein and it's gid ti see yer breathin yersel"  
"No necessarily, wan eh the bastards got mi doon ma airm"  
"Shite...then yer wanne um"  
"Nah turns oot a was lucky enough ti survive the infection so am in control eh it"  
"Smashin laud, that's Scots fur yi never back doon eh nuthin"  
"I" I agreed

Everyone was looking at us wandering what we were saying and then Jim told us to sit down. As we sat down I looked at the back of the bus and saw Koichi blabbering on about being the leader of his group and being triumphant to all who would appose him. I was sitting next to Hirano and Saeko was sitting next to Rei and Saya sat behind me.  
"Jim!" I shouted over to him  
"I" he replied  
"How long di wi hay till wi get ti the Takagi family hoose" I asked, Hirano laughed again  
"Boot an oor or two dependin on how much shite's on the rod"  
"Aw fuck that Jim am gaw knock that fuckers puss in"  
"Calm yersel doon Lee he isn'y dain shite"  
"I...awright then Jim"  
I settled back down. Koichi kept preaching and moved more and more backwards the front of the bus and was fooling more and more of the survivors into thinking he was the future. He eventually got to Saya and tried to confront her. I jumped off my seat and shouted.  
"You stay the fuck away from her!" I shouted at her  
Koichi held his ground and started to talk nonsense  
"I'm only telling the truth Lee can you're simple minded Scottish brain not handle it"  
"It won't be my brains that everyone will see splattered across the bus windows in a minute"  
"hahahaha big talk from you Lee you'd ever hurt you're superior, Scot were meant to be ruled"  
"Is that so considering were the only country in the world never to be conquered" I fired back"  
"hahaha don't you see that's the thing...you're a prize and you're rivals have been taking advantage of you for centuries"  
"Who England"  
"That's right and even they are a bunch of weakling but none are weaker than you Scottish peasants"  
The bus then grinded to a halt and Jim got out of his seat and stormed up to Koichi  
"Yuv done it noo" I said to him letting Jim past me  
"Jim get back to the driver..."  
Jim said nothing and punched Koichi in the face with one hand and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck with the other.  
"Jim that enough"  
Jim then threw Koichi to the floor and started up the bus again. Koichi was lying their on the floor bleeding out of his nose and mouth with broken teeth.  
I walked back and moved beside Saya.  
"Is that it you can't...put up a fight by yourself you've got to get some else to do it for you!" Koichi standing up  
"No I let him do it because I knew Jim wouldn't have killed you...but I'll do it no problem" I said getting off my seat  
"No Lee don't go" Saya whispered to me  
"I'll be fine don't worry" I said to her smiling  
"Stop talking to you're slut and look at me Lee!"  
The bus again grinded to a halt but I told Jim to keep going. I wandered up to him and picked him up from the collar  
"Say that word again" I commanded Koichi  
"hahahaha You're girls a slut and will leave you for a bigger dick than yours in a flash" Koichi said  
"Is that right"  
"Yes that's right and You'll do nothing about it because I am you're superior and..."  
I then threw Koichi at a window and repeatedly smashed his head against the wall, not stopping. His little group of followers tried to claw, bite and punch me as I was doing it. They were pretty much all girls and one boy. I ignored them and continued to slam Koichi's head in the window. The bus stopped again and Jim ran up to the group who was attacking me and started throwing them off me. I let Koichi live because hell didn't deserve something like him. I then walked over to Jim and thanked him for his help and I slept on the way there.

I woke up too screaming and Koichi had Saya by the hair with a knife to her throat. We had arrived at the Takagi family home and Koichi was bribing the family to let him in or he'd cut Saya's neck open. No one seamed to realise that I was awake on the bus so I used it as an advantage to get Saya from Koichi. I snuck up behind walked fast but silently towards him.  
"Hey Koichi" Jim shouted  
"What?"  
"Hahaha, turn around"  
Koichi turned around and was about to slit Saya's throat but I grabbed his arm and broke it. He released Saya and she fell to the ground. I stepped over Saya and started to punch Koichi several times.  
"You're not gonna kill me" Koichi asked  
"No" I replied, his face lit up with arrogance  
"But they will" I said looking at a large group of infected walking across the street  
"No...no, you can't do this to me"  
"Oh but I can and I'm sure Saya's dad wouldn't mind if I protected his daughters life by killing you"  
"I'll kill you before you can through me in their" Koichi shouted  
"hahaha...with what?" I said  
Koichi started screaming and that only brought the infected closer to us.  
"C'mon you ugly bastards fresh meat for ya!" I dangled Koichi in the air  
The infected surrounded us but wouldn't come any closer. I guessed they must have thought it was some sort of domineering symbol to say that I was alpha of this area. But I quickly ignored it and dropped him and left. The infected quickly jumped on Koichi and ripped him to pieces. I bumped into some of them along the way but managed to get through eventually. I ran back up to the gate and got shot in the shoulder.  
"Wow, wow!...It's alright I'm friendly!" I shouted over to the guards that were positioned at the walls. I saw Saya shouting at the guards telling them not to fire and it looked like they obeyed. Saya waited for me as everyone else entered leaving the bus where it was. I finally caught up with Saya and she held my hand.  
"You, okay?" I asked Saya while stroking her cheek  
"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken up" Saya said  
I gave Saya a kiss to comfort her and then she began to settle down.

The guards were rather nervous because of what we were now and had their guard up. Saya decided The house was absolutely massive though it was like a facility more than a house. I was later greeted by Takagi's mother. I let Saya have her moment with her mom and smiled and looked at them. I wish I could have something like that but my family was fucked before I was born.  
"Mom...um...I haven't introduced you too my...boyfriend...this is Lee"  
"Oh...hello my name is Yuriko Takagi it's an honour to meet you Mr...?"  
"Ma name is Lee Lady Takagi and the honour is all mine" I said giving a bow  
"Oooo...Saya you never told me he was Scottish" Yuriko said, placing her hand on her lips looking happy  
"I apologise, I shouldn't have spoken with my slang, I'm so sorry Lady Takagi" I panicked, apologising nervously  
"No, no it's alright, I'm very interested in nations history and I find you're kind as respectable and also honourable"  
"Really?"  
"Why, yes me and my husband use to talk about the old history of the Scottish nation and it is rare to come by one such as yourself"  
"I had no idea"  
"Oh yes and me and Saya talked about you when you first arrived in America"  
"Oh..." I looked down embarrassed  
"Oh yes she told me how cute you look and how she felt about you I could see why now"  
"Mom!" Saya shouted, looking at her embarrassed  
"Her father will be interested in you" Yuriko said  
"Yes I must talk to you about some of the things that happened to me and you're daughter before we got here...in private"  
"Why of course please follow me to my chambers"

I followed Yuriko letting my eyes wander as I did so and saw so many ornaments and paintings. She then went through a door and I followed. The bedroom was massive and the bed was massive as well but didn't even take up a quarter of the room.  
"So what is it you want to talk about"  
"Well, Lady Takagi you may have noticed that Saya looks different..."  
"Why yes I noticed that her eyes were very orange like two suns" Yuriko Said  
"Well what happened was that...I tried to save my friend from one of the infected but doing so the infected got me" I said showing my arms  
"Oh...my how awful"  
"Well that night I...I slept in the same bed as Saya and we were hugging each other then we fell asleep...but the next morning I had bit her last night and she turned"  
"Oh..." Yuriko looked down to the ground  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know I had done it, I must have been asleep when I did it"  
"It's okay, was she prepared to make take that risk of becoming like you"  
"She notified me she was"  
"That's good and did she feel any pain"  
"No she must have been asleep as their were no screams" I notified Yuriko  
"Well at least she wont have to worry about being attacked by the infected anymore"  
"exactly, funny...I said the exact thing" I said, humorously  
"Do you really care about her?" Yuriko asked me, this question was important to Yuriko  
I nodded  
"All right then I allow my daughter to be with you...welcome to the family" Yuriko said with a smile

I heard the sound of engines coming into the house gardens.  
"Oh that will be my husband" Yuriko said  
My heart raced and was really nervous. I looked outside and saw him. He looked very intimidating and was giving a demonstration to the survivors that had lived inside the outside of the house. I watched him as he stood next to a cage with an infected inside. they opened the cage and he cut off the infected's head clean off and it fell into the fountain. I held my hand up to my throat and rubbed it a little. I saw Saya's dad leave and enter the house. I looked back at the room and Yuriko had gone. I wandered around and observed the ornaments some were as old as a century while others were relatively new. The ornaments were mostly swords and they all had a place where they stand. I decided to look for Saya and saw her arguing with her mother about something. I fallowed her but I was then grabbed by Yuriko  
"Please convince her that her father must not see you" Yuriko asked me  
"Why...what's wrong" I asked  
"I told him what had happened to Saya that night you slept in the same bed with her, that you bit her"  
"I take it he's gonna collect my head now" I said  
"I don't know but I don't think he's too pleased"  
"I need to see him Lady Yuriko, the only way my mind will be at ease, is if I have yours and your husband's blessing"  
"I...I understand" Yuriko says, admiring my respect for the family  
"If you can please tell him I'll meet him in the garden, tonight...that way we can discuss the matter in private"  
"Lee I don't know how he will react when you do meet him, he may just order his men to shoot you"  
"And I will let them"  
"What?" Yuriko said shocked  
"I have the greatest respect for you and you're husband, defying his wish would strip me of my own self respect" I said, calmly  
"Before I leave I must first ask something off you"  
"What is it Lee"  
"I want you're blessing"  
"(gasps)...You want to get married to Saya?"  
"Yes"  
"You're so young too" Yuriko added  
"I know it just...I'm always afraid that the next day will be our last, I know it sounds silly but I..."  
"No I completely understand you have my blessing"  
"Really?...you have time to think about it"  
"No, I believe that you will make a great husband...you have my blessing"  
"Thank-you Lady Takagi"  
"How old are you Lee?" Yuriko asked me before I left  
"I'm seven-teen"  
"Wow you must be exited"  
"I am indeed Lady Takagi and thank you for you're blessing" I said  
"The only problem I have though is I don't have a ring for the both of us" I said  
"You don't need too find one" Yuriko added  
"What?" I asked her, confused  
"We already have the rings that will be used at Saya's wedding"  
"You do?" I said, astonished  
"Yes I had paid excellent jeweller to design the ring he was the one who did mines"  
I looked the ring it was absolutely beautiful, it was platinum with extremely pure diamonds put on it  
"This ring is part of the Takagi family tradition, I have already acquired two rings for my daughter and the person she chooses to marry"  
"By the way when do you wish to marry?"  
"In two days if you can"  
"Very well it shall be done in two days" Yuriko said  
Suddenly I felt as if I was the one giving the orders  
"Thank-you Lady Yuriko" I said as she handed me the rings from her back pocket  
I bowed and left Yuriko and went after Saya.

I found her in her room getting angry at herself.  
"Why won't she let you see him" She muttered to herself  
"Because she's scared I'll die"  
"Lee!" Saya said and came over to me  
"You're mother told me what happened"  
"Yeah but..."  
"It's okay, I've convinced you're mother to allow me to see you're father" I explained to her  
"Be careful I don't want to loose you" Saya said, hugging me  
"You won't...I promise you" I said  
"Don't make promises you can't keep" Saya said  
"Yeah...I never do that" I said to her, smiling lightly

The night had come and I wandered off too the gardens, realising I could be walking to my death. I arrive at the garden and everything seems peaceful. A butterfly passes by and it land on my hand.  
"Huh... a Bronze, Copper butterfly these thing are endangered must be my lucky day"  
"These things only hang around moist areas I wander why it's all the way out here" I said to myself  
I let it fly away and watch it as it disappears over the wall. Then I heard light approaching footsteps approaching.  
"So you came"  
"Yes...of course" His voice was dark and bone chilling  
"Lady Yuriko said that you're not to happy with me?"  
"Indeed, you've infected my daughter with this horrible disease" He says, still keeping the same tone  
"I...didn't mean to do it"  
"Yes I know...and I also know that you have great respect for my family"  
"That is true" I say and turned around to face him  
Takagi's dad was a very intimidating character even more when he was standing in front of me. I could see why now Saya was afraid of him.  
"Is it true...you're from Scotland"  
"Yes" I replied  
"Well then...I've heard a lot about you're kind, that they are somewhat capable of fighting with the strength of a lion"  
"It's not really true, people like to exaggerate" I explained  
"Yes I know"  
"I apologies for what I did to you're daughter and I know an apology won't fix anything, but I just want you to know that I am sorry"  
"I used to think that once you became infected you weren't human anymore"  
"That's debateable" I said  
"Yes it can be at times"  
"tell me...have you killed anyone as prey before"  
"No, I have killed and I haven't fed off them either"  
"Hmm...You're friend Saeko Busujima I like her very much, she is a very talented girl and well...if she can trust you then I guess so can I"  
"Why Saeko Busujima?"  
"Hmm...I was trained by her father, Master Busujima and I know that the girl has his wits and his skills, Like you...I have great respect for my elders and I respect master Busujima above all" He said, strictly  
"What is you're name young man" Saya's father asked me  
"My name is Lee"  
"Hmm...very well Lee my name is Souichiro Takagi"  
"I appreciate that you understand but I have one thing to ask of you"  
"Hmm and what is that"  
"I would like to ask for you're blessing" I asked Souichiro  
"You...wish to marry my daughter?" Souichiro asked me, unfazed by the question  
"Yes" I replied, desperately  
"And when do you want the wedding to be held?"  
"In two days if it's possible"  
"My...blessing...hmm, I...yes, expected nothing more from a Scot such as yourself, very well you have my blessing to marry my daughter" Saya's dad walked off but then stopped  
"By the way..." Souichiro said and pulled out a gun and shot at me.  
The bullet flew past and scratched my face but I didn't move. He then gave a nod and walked away. I understood why he did it, he wanted to know how much respect I had for him and his family. If I had flinched or moved it would have proven that I valued my life over my respect for him. But I didn't, which meant that I put my honour before my life.

I walked back to Saya with open arms and hugged her, relieved that everything was sorted out  
"Well what happened"  
"It's alright you're father has excepted the matter at hand and..."  
"and?"  
"well I didn't expect this to be so hard all of a sudden but...Saya" I said to her, my heart started to race  
"Yes?"  
"Will..."  
_"Fuck it" I thought to myself  
_"Will you marry me?"  
Saya gasped and looked at me as I pronounced the rings  
"Yes, yes of course hahahahaha" Saya was overjoyed and hugged me  
I was so relieved that she had said yes that feeling was worse than knowing that Souichiro might kill me

Me and Saya slept together kissing each-other, we couldn't get to sleep we were so exited for the wedding day. Saya was starting to make the preparations but I told her to calm down and that her mom and dad were doing it for her. Saya was buzzing with so much energy she couldn't help herself but take her clothes off in front of me and lie on the bed. She wanted to have the same experience back when we were at my house and I feared this one was going to last longer. Again we were at it for ours this time it was even worse because Saya's mum and dad were in the same building. Saya didn't seem to care though she let it all out the screams and the moaning and the shouting, Saya really didn't care when it came to sex and I liked her attitude but it was a bit much.

**Alright guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 please favourite and review it would help me out a lot. I am currently working on Chapter 5 And I will see you then. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Wedding From Hell

Apocalypse of the Undead Chapter 5: A Wedding From Hell

* * *

It was only a day before the big day and things were crazy, Everyone was rushing to the gardens where the wedding would take place and trying to design it with fancy, luxurious things like priceless flowers and luxurious furniture. I was in my bedroom and looked out of the window and saw Saya down below with her mother commanding everyone, as to what they should do. I smiled gently as I looked at her being strict with everyone, Saya really wanted this if she was putting so much effort into it. Saya turned around with a agitated face and saw me at the window. Her face then burst into a smile and she waved at me gently looking at me with such affection through her glasses. I waved back returning her smile with mine and then I walked away from the window to tell everyone why, everyone was rushing around as they were. I managed to find the hole group together in one room luckily and closed the door behind me. The room was just like mine only this was Rei's room.

"Lee...what's going on?, everyone's gone crazy in the garden placing things down in the garden, what is it, a wedding?" Rei questioned me, rapidly  
"Yes it's a wedding and everyone is going mad and running around because they've only got today before the wedding takes place" I explained  
"You'd think they'd start earlier so that they didn't half to rush today" Rei said, rolling her eyes and walking up to me  
"So...do you know who's wedding it is?" Rei asked me  
"Um...yeah...that's why I came here" I said, nervously  
"Who's is it then...come on tell us, is it someone we might know" Rei continued to question me, furiously as everyone was gazing at me desperate to know  
"Well...it's mines and" I tried to say but Rei interrupted me  
"Yours!?" Rei said shocked  
"Then that means...?" Thinking to herself, out-loud  
"Yup...me and Saya are getting married  
Everyone gasped and all together thought of the same thing but Saeko managed to ask before anyone else.  
"What about her parents remember she still need parental consent" Saeko added, darkly  
"I've already sorted that out with her parents and their actually happy that the wedding is taking place, I tell you, I don't see how Saya says that their a pain to deal with" I said, confused  
"Where is Saya right now?" Hirano asked  
"She's either still at the garden shouting at all the staff...or trying on dresses for tomorrow" I explained  
"Nope I'm here!" Saya's voice was heard behind me and she blindfolded my eyes with her hands.  
"Hahaha... I never heard you come in" I said  
"I'm light on my feet" She replied  
"I can see that now" I said, thinking of how Ironic it was that I said "I could see" while Saya blindfolded me  
Saya then took her hands away from me and hugged me from behind popping her head over my shoulder. I then tilted my head and rested it on Saya's, she did the same thing and we felt relaxed.  
Oh!...I almost forgot!" Saya said, and let go of me and walked towards the group  
"I half to ask because you guys are the only ones I really know so I half to ask, would you be the my bridesmaids?"  
"Of course" Rei said  
"Yeah!" Shizuka said  
"I don't see why not" Saeko replied quietly, I noticed she was back to her old self now, when we met back at the school, dark and mysterious just the way I liked her  
" Thank-you!" Saya ran up and gave the group a hug  
"That reminds me I'll need to pick the best man" I said, thinking of my options  
I could go for Hirano or I could go for Jim, I could pick Saya's dad but it be too weird. I had a short thought about it and chose Jim to be my best man.

I looked around for Jim and could find him anywhere, I then herd loud shouting and it sounded Scottish. It was coming from a sparring room and it sounded pretty intense. I then opened the door and saw Saya's dad and Jim fighting, both of them were bleeding and had bruises and black eyes. I ran into Jim and pinned him too the floor.  
"Lee, wat ur yi dain?" Jim said to me, acting as if nothing was wrong  
"Why were you fighting with Souichiro?" I asked him  
"It's alright lad were only havin a little bit eh a spar" Jim said, smiling  
"Spar...you guts were kicking the hell out of each other"  
"I was curious as to how strong Jim was?, I'm pleased to say he's far more capable than I originally expected" Souichiro added  
"That was only a warm up" Jim said  
"Hey!...I need to talk to you Jim...please it's important" I said to Jim, seriously  
"Awright ladie I'll talk to you...but first, don't you think you should let me up"  
"Oh...of course...sorry" I apologised to Jim  
" It's awright ladie I can understand how it looked when you saw us...but it was nuthin" Jim said, getting up of the floor  
"Jim...I'd like you to be the best man for the wedding"  
"Awright ladie...can a wear ma favourite kilt"  
"Yeah, it's a wedding ain't it" I said  
"hahaha...Souichiro never mind me sparring with you try the ladie, I think you'll find he's a lot stronger than I am" Jim said chuckling  
"What, no don't drag..." I shouted at Jim but Souichiro attacked me  
I slipped past Souichiro's punches easily and managed to give him a couple of punches back. Had my speed and strength increased when I became infected. It would explain how that infected that infected me managed to take me and Hirano on, no problem. Maybe the infection gives the human body increased strength and speed to gain the advantage over their prey. Anyway it was getting rather boring and I kept on dodging, dodging and dodging. This guy didn't seem to run out of steam to fight me.  
"Come on hit back" Souichiro shouted at me  
"You want me too hit back?" I asked, unsure if I should  
"Yes..." Souichiro shouted but I quickly silenced him with a punch in the gut  
Souichiro fell to the ground gasping for air, I was a little disturbed.  
"Err...are you okay!" I asked expecting more from him  
"What...was that?" He asked stumbling to get up  
"My fist...in you're gut" I said  
"Uh...You, hit well" He said holding his stomach  
"Jee...um, thanks, are you sure you're okay"  
"I'm...fine"  
"Okay then"  
I left and saw Jim's astonished face.

I went back to the room where the group one but no one was their when I returned. I walked further on and I saw Yuriko resting herself on the wall.  
"Hello, Lady Yuriko, are you okay?" I asked, concerned  
"Oh...I'm fine, it's just..." She stopped talking and looked down  
"Lady Yuriko are you feeling ill, what's wrong!"  
"Yes Lee I'm fine it's..." Yuriko fainted  
"Yuriko!" I shouted  
I caught Yuriko before she fell to the ground and felt a wet feeling on her arm. It was blood...her blood and underneath her dress was a bite.  
"Shit!"

I ran towards the training room where Souichiro and Jim were recovering from the sparring.  
"Souichiro come quick!" I shouted as I held Yuriko in my arms  
"Yuriko!" Souichiro said, calmly  
"What happened laddie!" Jim ran over inspecting her  
"She was bitten" I explained  
"By who?" Souichiro asked me  
"I don't know but we will figure that out later, right now, we have to act fast" I said  
"What can we do, to save her?" Souichiro asked, desperately  
" The way I see it...their are two options, one: shoot her In the head before she turns, Second: I can...bite her causing her to become like Saya but she'll keep her sanity and memories and she will have full control of her actions"  
"Please do it, infect her with you're infection if that is what it costs to save her" Souichiro said  
"I will need to do this in private please step out of the training room while I do this" I asked politely  
Souichiro and Jim left immediately. I didn't hang around with hesitation or thoughts and I plunged my teeth into Yuriko. Her blood was really rich, richer than the girls so then it made me think: how does this work then, if not by age, what?. As Yuriko's blood filled my thirst I felt her bleed dry and she turned grey after ten minutes. I sat beside the body and waited. It took a few hours and no doubt Saya and the rest had heard about it now.

Yuriko finally woke up but she was low on blood, it must have to do with genes or something related to it. Yuriko tried to speak words but could only mutter little words.  
"No...no you're not going anywhere" I said, determined to save Yuriko  
I bit into my arm and drained blood from it and filled my mouth with it I also noticed that the large scratch marks had disappeared and I wondered how that happened but quickly got back to what I was doing. It hurt like hell each time I bit into my arm one, worse than the other.I then placed my mouth on Yuriko's and then let the blood gently pore in. The process was to slow so I had to do it quicker. I held Yuriko up and rested her on my legs and took another mouthful of blood and had to place my lips directly on Yuriko's and let the blood flood into her mouth. Yuriko was taking the blood in, I could only hope it was helping. It was almost like I was actually kissing Yuriko but I had too do it to save her. I then eventually was in so much pain from my arm I passed out.

I laid there with Yuriko laying beside me and getting up but falling back down. She looked pretty sinister with her orange orb eyes and grey skin but I knew she was still there. I then passed out again but quickly awakened and I was still in the training room with Yuriko dripping blood into my arm. It tasted exactly like mines and I never liked it but it also had a bit of Saya, Rei's, Saeko's and Shizuka's blood mixed in. It was weird how I could tell but it must have been to do with the infection that had consumed me.  
"Lady...Yuriko, I don't need it please" I asked her, coming to my senses  
"Thank-you" Yuriko said  
"It was the only thing I could do, after all you are my future step mother" I said  
"I feel rather strange" Yuriko said, looking at herself sat down on the floor  
"You'll get used to it" I said  
"I hope so" Yuriko said  
"Don't worry you wont even notice it at some point" I said smiling  
"We should go outside...I think they've been waiting long enough " I explained  
"You're right we half to get ready for tomorrow" Yuriko reminded me  
I got on my feet but Yuriko was struggling to stand.  
"You'll struggle for a while in you're new body but you'll soon grow into it"  
"Hmm...I suspect that you're planning on carrying me out" Yuriko said blushing  
"Um...yeah, if you're okay with it?" I asked, blushing as well  
"Of course, I'm only being a tease I apologise" Yuriko said, smiling

I grabbed Yuriko and noticed that she was opening her mouth to my neck. Her instincts must have been telling her to feed.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry I didn't mean too..." Yuriko said  
"It's okay I won't pass out again please take as much as you want" I said  
"Are you sure and how won't you pass out this time?" Yuriko asked me  
"It wasn't because I lost blood last time it was because I inflicted to much pain on myself last time"  
"Oh...I see"  
Yuriko Bit into my neck and started drawing blood out of me.  
I opened up the door with my foot and everyone outside rushed forward. I could feel my blood running down my neck  
"Mom!" Saya shouted, rushing towards her  
"How is she?" Souichiro asked me  
"She will recover through time, but the main thing is she will make a full recovery"  
"Thank you...so much?" Souichiro said  
"Wha...what is she doing"  
"She's still hungry for blood don't worry at the rate she's going she'll stop any second now. Yuriko was definitely helping herself to my blood as it was spilling everywhere. Yuriko let go after a few second after I said she would stop.  
I handed Yuriko to Souichiro and I saw blood dripping from her mouth.  
"Come on let's go to bed" I told Saya  
"But...mom?" Saya said looking at her  
"She'll be fine Saya, what she needs now is rest" I explained, calmly  
"Okay" Saya said, submissively me and Saya went back to bed and Saya cried on my shoulder. She cried herself to sleep and then I rested.

I awoke with Saya on my chest, today was the big day and I was really exited but also nervous. I decided to stay with Saya for longer as she cuddled into me. That feeling came back, the feeling that felt so great and so pleasurable which drew me too her in the first place. Saya woke up and looked up at me. Saya smiled and kissed me for a while and pushed herself on to me.

"Are you nervous?" Saya asked me  
"A little" I replied  
"So am I"  
"Don't be"  
"I can't it's just so unbelievable"  
"Hey..." I said  
Saya looked at me  
"Do you not think we should come up with names for ourselves?" I asked  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well...were not human but were not entirely human either so...I was thinking maybe we can come up with names for our species"  
"I don't think we should... It seems stupid" Saya said  
"I don't, I think it would be useful"  
"How?" Saya asked, waiting for an explanation  
"Well...for example I have grey skin and orange eyes so I don't know...Watcher?..." I suggested  
Saya looked at me and I knew what she was thinking  
"Yeah...I know...stupid" I said  
"Yeah" Saya agreed, nodding  
"How about...Hunter"  
"What?"  
"Yeah it's cool"  
"It's, stupid, that's what it is"  
"And you can be...witch" I suggested  
"No!" Saya said  
"Aw, c'mon"  
"No"  
"Please"  
"No!"  
"Pretty Please  
"Putting pretty in front of please doesn't change anything"  
"Fine you don't half to call yourself Witch but I do it"  
"Then I won't marry you" Saya said, grinning  
"Oh you wont will you" I said, pinning her playfully to the bed  
"Nope" Saya said smiling  
"I know when you're lying" I said  
"I'm not" Saya said, still smiling  
"You are, so" I replied  
I let her go but she quickly grabbed me and threw me and pinned me to the bed.  
"How about now" Saya said  
"Tell you one thing, you've gotten a lot stronger" I explained  
"Don't change the subject, hahaha" Saya said, she was so beautiful and I hadn't seen her so playful before  
"I'm still calling you Witch"  
"Not after what I'm going to do next" Saya said smiling  
Saya then pulled herself up, still pining me to the bed only using her leg's. Saya was really strong and then she placed her breasts over my head, trying to suffocate me. I was busy trying to push her off me but she was so strong I couldn't budge her.  
"What's that I can't hear you" Saya said holding her hand up to her ear  
She lifted up her body and I gasp for air.  
"Give up?" Saya asked  
"Nope"  
"All right then you asked for it", Saya then got me on my stomach and she sat on my head. As pleasurable as I could make I, I still needed to breath, it didn't hurt much but the mattress started to crush my nose between itself and Saya. She then got up and sat on my back.  
"Jesus for someone so fit and small you're really heavy, how the hell was I able to carry you easily before"  
"I dunno?" Saya said, but she blushed when I called her fit  
Saya got off me and laid back down on the bed. I got up and looked at her, she was so calm and pretty it filled me with love. I gently crawled up to her and held her and made out with her for a while.  
"Saya...Lee?" It's time to get up, it's you're big day" Shizuka said, knocking on the door  
"Yeah Shizuka I'll be out in a minute" I said  
I got changed and went to Jim to get my wedding tuxedo.

I found Jim with Souichiro, talking about Scotland and how much it rained over their.  
"Hey...where's the Tuxedo?" I asked  
"Tuxedo?" Jim said  
"Yeah for Saya and my wedding?"  
"There's no Tuxedo" Jim said  
"What...I can't go to the wedding like this" I said, looking down at myself  
"Calm doon sun I've got the staff to make a braw, lookin kilt made for yi, crackin it looks"  
"Well, okay I can work with Kilts" I said  
"Of course yi can yer a scots, lad  
"I a guess I am ain't ah" I said, surprised to find how difficult it was to speak in my on slang, a weak ago I couldn't help speak in my slang but I didn't expect to be trapped with four extremely hot girls and one boy. But then I then remembered, Shade.  
"Shade!"  
"Where are you Shade!?"  
"It's awright Shade was wi me since yi got on the bus" Jim said  
"Oh, thank god"  
"Tell yi for such a big dug he's as soft as a barin's bottom" Jim said  
"Yeah and half as smart as a wan yer old" I added  
"I, hahahaha"  
"Where's Shade about anyway?" I asked  
"Ock... he'll be oot playin wi the survivors that also stay here"  
"Oh yeah I forgot that you had survivor camps in here, is it okay to go and see them? I can help in ways that can give you a good image?" I said to Souichiro  
"Do as you wish...son" Souichiro said, calmly  
_"That sounded_ _awkward" _I thought to myself

I wandered over to the survivor camp and saw Shade playing with an old man. Shade was barking happily as the old man was teasing him with a ball. I wandered over but herd a group of survivors talking about Souichiro and wandered over. They were inside a tent saying how Souichiro and Saya was forcing them into things like violence.  
"Hey...! what hells going on here, why are you talking about my wife and step-father.  
"Shut up kid, adult are talking!" One of the men from the group shouted  
"Ha, wanna say that to me again" I said gritting my teeth  
"We will not be controlled by you're violence!" A women shouted, who I presumed to be the leader of this group  
"Controlled?...lady you can go whenever you want, the gates are right there"  
"We can't go out their!" The woman said  
"Oh...but you can, you see you're seeking haven from Souichiro and his home and you attack it for no good reason" I explained  
"Hey, I know you, you're that guy who walked among the dead and killed that guy, the dead paid no attention to you why?"  
"I don't need to tell you shit?" I said  
"We have the right to know!" The women shouted  
"Yeah stop keeping secrets from us!" Another man shouted from the group  
"You know what...fuck it" I said and took of my jumper and showed them what I am  
"He's one of them!"  
"What should we do, he's gonna kill us" A women said from the crowed  
"I'm not gonna kill you I not like that I'm different"  
"Oh you say that but it won't be long until you're at our necks" The main women said  
"If I were to do that I would have done it earlier and now let's get to the next thing that brought me here in the first place...what did you say about my wife" I said lowereing my head and giving the group a death glare  
"We...we said nothing" The women said, scared  
"Stop lying!" I shouted, furious  
"I heard you saying something so what was it!"  
"We, we, we!"  
"Shut up!...and get outta here, I don't wanna hear you talking about my wife or step father again if I do then you're dealing with me" I said my eye's turned red  
"Lee?..." Saya's voice was coming from behind me  
"Saya?..." I said covering my eyes  
"Why are you shouting at them?" Saya asked me  
"I...I heard them talking about you and I...I lost it, I'm sorry Saya" I hugged her keeping my eye's closed  
"What's wrong with you're eyes?" Saya asked, stroking my cheek with one of her fingers  
"It's, its nothing" I rubbed my eye's and they had returned to orange and I looked at her  
I gave Saya a small kiss on the cheek and she walked off looking back at me worried. I tried to smile but I couldn't do it. I looked back at the group who were still frightened.  
"I'm...I'm sorry" I said and walked away  
I walked over to Shade and the old man.  
"Hey" I said  
"Oh...hello there" The old man replied  
Shade barked and waged his tail and sat beside me.  
"That you're dog?"  
"Yeah, he's a big softy isn't he"  
"Sure is wouldn't even touch my Dorrithe" The old man said pointing to an cat sitting on the chair  
"Yeah, he won't try anything bad, he's a little angel in some ways"  
"Yeah, Hey are you that feela who's getting married today" He said, recognising me  
"Yes, I know were pretty young but..."  
"Ha, you gotta grab whatever it is you won't before it's gone...especially in these harsh time" The old man interrupted  
"Exactly" I said, nodding my head  
"I wish you and Lady Saya have long lasting relationship  
"Thank you sir" I said  
"Are you all alone?" I asked  
"Oh...no I've got my grand-son their" He pointed at a boy who was standing at the tent I was just at  
"Well, at least you have someone" I said  
"Well...yes, by the when is the wedding"  
"In two hours, in the garden" I said, hinting for him to come  
"Would it be alright if I came?" He asked me  
"Of course" I said, happily

I walked off and got ready for the wedding, Jim was right the kilt and shirt that it came with was very nice it was black and lilac blue, it was very traditional with all the bits hanging off it.  
"Aye ladie fare suits yi so it does" Jim said  
"Aye a think so tae"  
"Aye?"  
"Aye"  
"Awright then the wedding's about to begin av seen Saya with the girl their fair excited"  
"I bet they are" I agreed  
"Aw...wait till yi see Saya"  
"Yeah my hearts racing" I said holding my chest  
"Just relax" Jim said  
"All right I'm ready"  
"All right then"  
I walked on the carpet up to the stand and waited, I could see Souichiro and Yuriko in the stand. Yuriko looked better since yesterday and the weather was very beautiful. Only a few minutes later did the crowd gasp. I looked around and my breath was taken along with the crowd. Saya was wearing an amazing brides outfit, the material itself must have cost a fortune. It was pure white and was as white as snow, I could see Saya's nervous face under the dress, blushing. Along side her was Jim and the brides made followed. Saeko, Rei and Shizuka were dressed in a red like dress. They had put on jewellery and they all looked beautiful. Saya got to the stand and looked into my eyes. The both of us never listened to all the dribble about god and all but we eventually got to when we say "I do".  
"Do you Lee Palmer take Saya Takagi to be you're lawfully wedded wife" The man asked me looking at me  
I assumed he was the guy who did wedding can't remember what their called it's a funny word too.  
"I do" I said  
"And do you Saya Takagi take Lee Palmer to be you're husband" The man asked  
"I..." Saya was about to say but suddenly there was a scream heard from across the garden

A women fell from behind the bushes and was being eaten by the "Infected"  
Yuriko couldn't control herself and leaped for the closest person screaming and fed on them. Saeko took out a thin sword from beneath her dress.  
"Saeko you brought, that here?" I said  
"Never leave home without one" Saeko said  
I turned around and watched Saya in shock.  
"Saya!" I said and held her close to me  
Everyone was being killed around us and I saw the old man dead on the floor. I let go of Saya and looked down at him. I collapsed to my knees and started to cry lightly, his grandson was nowhere to be seen until I heard.  
"Grandpa!" The boy shouted and hugged his granddad on the floor  
"C'mon kid we half to go!" I said to the little boy and grabbed him by by the wrist and gave him to Saya who held him close. The boy was the boy was only around ten and I think his granddad was the last of his family.  
Jim crashed through the house window fighting five infected at the same time, they had already bitten him but he went down fighting. I helped him fight them off but he fell to the ground and was dying.  
"Jim!...Jim! da wurry al fix it"  
"No ladie...I want to die the way a am no like thame" Jim said holding onto my arm  
"But, Jim, you...you" I tried to explain that I didn't want him to die  
"Son...can yi da wan mare hing fur mi?" Jim asked  
"What?" I said holding in my tears  
"Sing...sing ma favourite song before a go...would yi" Jim said resting his head and closing his eyes  
I said nothing and cleared my throat.

BB2Ad04mukI = The song instructions: copy the link and put it on the search bar at the top of you're computer the song is Sgt Mackenzie - we were soldiers  
"(signs) Lay me doon...in the caul, caul groon...where afor...many mere have gon...lay me soon...in the caul, caul groon...where afor...many mere have gon...when they come...a will staun ma grund...stand ma grun al nae be afraid...thoughts a hame...tak away ma fear...sweat and blood...hide ma veil, awe tears...Ainse a year...say a prayer fur me...close yer ein...and remember me...Nair mair...shall a see the sun...fur a fell...ti a germans gun...lay me doon in the caul, caul groon...where afor many mere have...Jim...Jim!...Fuck sake yi stupid fool a could eh saved yi"

"Lee we half to go please" Saya begged me  
"What about you're dad" I asked  
"I don't know where he is please let's go"  
"Alright then let's..." I was hit by something  
"Yuriko what are you doing"  
Yuriko said nothing and bit into my shoulder (since when did infected attack each other).  
"Ah...Saya take the boy...go!" I shouted pushing Yuriko off me  
"But Lee?..." Saya said  
"Now!" I shouted at her, Saya ran with the child into the house  
"Yuriko!...Yuriko!, Listen to me...snap out of it" I shouted as she was trying to bite me  
I pushed her off me but she got back up and sprinted for me. I jammed my arm into her mouth and forced her to take the blood from it, it hurt like hell but I had to do it. She seemed to settle down and regained her sanity. I saw that she was back to normal as she tried to push her arm away from me. I drew my arm back and looked at her closer to see if she calmed down.  
"Lee...what happened?"  
"The infected they attacked! and you must have lost control from the fright and attacked some people yourself"  
"I did?"  
"Yeah but there's no time we half to go" I said picking Yuriko up  
"Where?" She asked me  
" We need to find Saya" I said and watched Saeko run up to us along with Rei and Shizuka  
"Don't you just hate wedding crashers?" Saeko said, with a dark humour  
"Now's not the time Saeko, we need to find Saya" I said  
"She went inside the house!" Rei pointed out  
"Okay I'll go into the house, Saeko, you come with me, Rei and Shizuka try to evacuate whoever you can"  
"Okay c'mon Shizuka we half to get moving" Rei said

Me and Saeko searched everywhere for Saya but couldn't find her but we found out their was one room that we hadn't checked and that was mine and Saya's room. We dashed to the room and opened the door. There was a small crying noise coming from the cupboard and we went over and I opened it. Saya came flying out ready to attack but saw it was me and stopped. The little boy was inside still crying. Saeko grabbed the boy quickly and ran off to safety.  
"Are you okay?!" I asked  
"Yes...I'm...fine" Saya said holding in her tears about to burst out crying  
"Shhhhh...It's alright, its alright...Shhhhh" I said, comforting Saya as she howled with sadness on my shoulder  
"Why...of all day's...why today?..." Saya asked  
"Hey...it's alright we still have each other and that's the important thing" I said wiping Saya's tears with my hand  
"Yeah...okay" Saya said, sniffing

Me and Saya walked out of the house as we trembled past dead bodies, then we saw the culprits for letting the infected in. It was the group of rebels that I had argued with in the tent. In fury I was going to run over and kill the main leader, woman who was screaming her head off about violence and terrorism and all that stuff, but Saya bet me to it and sprinted towards her and pounced on her. In Saya's rage her hands morphed into giant knife like fingers. To angry to notice them she starts tearing the women to pieces leaving nothing but limbs and guts. I sprint over to her and pull her back and I turn her around too face me.  
"Get off me!...Get off me!...I'll fucking kill her!" Saya screamed  
"Saya, she's dead!..."I shook Saya furiously from the shoulders then lifting her off the ground by the waist  
"She's dead Saya!"...you did it!, just please calm down!"  
"Alright...alright I'm calm...you can put me down now" Saya said, aggressively  
I lowered her down back to the ground gently  
"Thanks" She said, aggressively still  
I looked at Saya, with her torn wedding dress and splattered with blood, I could see her underwear at her hips as well. I felt rather aroused by her appearance. I quickly started to think again and said to Saya.  
"What about you're parents?"  
"they'll be fine..." Saya said  
"How can you be sure"  
"I...just know"  
Saya's stomach growls  
"Hey...are you hungry?" I ask Saya, putting my hand on her stomach  
"A little" Saya replies  
I hear barking and immediately remember that I hadn't seen Shade since I was getting ready for the wedding. Shade was running towards me barking madly. Shade stopped in front of me and I kneeled and petted him furiously.  
"At least I've still got you boy"  
Shade barks and wags his tail

"Well what now?" Saya said  
"Probably just find a new home" I said  
"It won't be as easy this time" Saya said  
"It's never been easy"  
"Hmm...maybe not if you think about it long enough"  
"I'm gonna make sure everyone is alright in the bus" I said and noticed Jim's body was gone, it struck a notion of fear in me  
I carried on forward to the bus and everyone was there even the boy who was sitting beside Saeko still crying at her side. Saeko comforted the child well and made me think that she'd be a good mother when she had a child. Everyone got in, that we could manage to save and we left in the bus. Luckily Shizuka knew how to drive a school bus and managed to get it started. I saw the Takagi house in the background and something must have happened because it was set alight. The fire had only started but I could see the black smoke from the front and the fire from the sides. All we had to do was keep strong.

**alright guys I'm sorry this one took longer I've been a little distracted with things but I'm back on track this is the end of Chapter 5 be sure to favourite and follow and I will see you In the next chapter. Bye!**


	6. Apocalypse of the Undead Bonus Chapter

Apocalypse Undead Bonus Chapter: Ray

**Ray is a new character I have developed and trust me one way or another you'll learn to hate this guy but maybe like him at the same time. I apologise if you are offended by what I write but I'm only writing this so that it develops Ray's personality and what you know about him. Yeah I know he can be a dick but that's what makes him special. I'm not a sexist either, just as I said I'm just giving you the idea of what Ray is like.**

* * *

**hahahahaha...  
**

**A lot of people, they think a zombie apocalypse would be amazing...**

**But I tell you this it's only amazing at first but it will soon grab you...**

**and then you'll think it's not so amazing after all...**

"Ah...get off me!"  
I woke up and heard screaming at the door

I was a college student and didn't give a fuck about anything besides maybe my strength. I was a very heavily built, twenty year old boy who stays in his room most of the time, training. I thought to myself a couple of times that I should move forward but...nah!. I'm not gonna look for any sympathy and say "Aw...my life is hard some people just don't understand" or " It's just so hard and I'm struggling to control my emotions" no, not me, I'm just a lazy fucker that's all. I wont sleep all day and eat food like pizza and burgers, I train nearly everyday of my life and hardly ever communicate with any one and when I do the conversations are like this.

**This would be with a boy I don't know:**  
"Hey Ray"  
"Fuck off"

**Girls:  
**"Hi, Rey"  
"You're fat"

Trust me, I'm a dick when it comes to confrontation and the longer I talk to someone it only get's worse. The only people I actually have time for is Rei, Saeko, Shizuka or my favourite Saya. Trust me it's nothing to do with "I love them" bullshit I just want to fuck them but each one has their disadvantages. for example: Saya is beautiful but she talks so nerdy that I want to punch her so badly but her body stops me from doing it, so...yeah. Saeko is a babe and she's the kinda girl that if she was male She'd be just like me but I can only be me...there can only be one Ray, the problem with her is I'd have a competition of strength and speed all of the time and frankly I can't be fucked with that. Rei's just got something special about her that I like but her emotional talks piss me off. The only girl I really, really like though is Shizuka so innocent that she's harmless, so kind she's like an angel, so... ah fuck it who am I kidding, have you seen the size of her boobs I mean holy shit you could crack a coconut with those things. Yeah I know you could be saying I'm a sexist pig or why can't I be more like Lee. Oh yeah...Lee the Scottish kid, he doesn't talk to me or anything which is alright I guess, he's a bit of an emotional person like Rei but isn't that bad plus he's not to bad in a fight. The only thing bothering me though is that he could be...too good in a fight. I get it he's Scottish but that really doesn't make him any stronger than me.

As I walk to the door my room door I open it and see two people on the floor, One pinning the other. The one at the bottom is a kid just a little older than me and the other well I can't very well say because he/she is looking down at the boy he/she is pinning.  
"Ray!, help me"  
"No"  
"What?"  
"Nope can't be bothered..." I discover that the person on top was a zombie (Yes...finally something good happening in this world)I just stand and watch in amusement as the boy fights for his life (Jesus Christ I'm dark, not surprised if I go to hell for this but...oh well). As the boy screams in pain crying, I just stand there amused beyond expectation and watch as the jaws of the zombie get closer and closer to the scared boys face. The boy manages to hold off the zombie when it was just at his neck and no closer. But as I began to get bored quickly I stomped on the zombie and watched it sink it teeth into the boy. I take my lucky red Jacket and my black crowbar and head out to the hallways. I could still hear the boy screaming for his mom and someone to help but I wander on, not giving a damn. By now you'd assume that I'm the bad guy, really I couldn't blame you, but hey...I am who I am.

I see Saeko running down the hallway and shout at her  
"Run forest Run!"  
Saeko stops and turns around and gives me a death glare. She then shows a wooden sword that she had by her side and I tilt my crowbar and grip it firmly.  
"You wanna play that game?" I said, evilly  
"No...just...stay outta my way!"  
"As, you wish my violent princess" I said, bowing  
"Pfft... you're pathetic" she says to me  
"Ha...says the one with feelings" I fired back  
"You really must be a demon" Saeko stared at me  
"Nope...just human" I reply, walking closer to her  
Saeko blushes and points the sword to my chest  
"What are you gonna do pointing a wooden sword at me, give me a splinter" I said smiling  
"Don't make me..." Saeko said  
"what,hit me...do it" I interrupted her  
"What ?" Saeko looked at me scared  
"Do it" I said smiling  
Saeko tightened up her grip but then it gradually faded and she lowered her sword.  
"Why...can't I hit you" Saeko said gritting her teeth  
"Because...you don't want to" I explained  
"But I...I"  
"Hate me, yeah but something inside you want's to get close to me doesn't it"  
"No it's ..." She tried to explain but I interrupted her again  
"Not like that, of course it is what other reason do you have"  
Saeko throws herself at me and hugs my chest and starts to cry.  
"Ha...and here I was thinking you were like a female version of me" I said  
"Shut up!...why are you so heartless?" Saeko said  
"I dunno" I explained  
"And why am I so drawn to you"  
"Again I dunno"  
"I hate you" Saeko said  
"I know" I reply completely stripped by any emotion  
I then hold her closer to me and she accepts my invitation. I then look over Saeko shoulder and see a group of Zed's coming our way. But suddenly I hear a scream that was a few floor above us.  
"Oh...do you hear that it looks like the lovely Saya is in trouble better go save her..." I said hinting to Saeko  
"I'm not gonna" Saeko said  
"And that's why I love you"  
"You...love me"  
"Pfft...fuck no I just love you're body"  
"You're such an asshole" Saeko says thumping a fist on my chest  
"and I was the one that was pathetic" I said and let Saeko drop to her knees helplessly and walk in the direction of the Zed's. I give a few practice swings and notice that it's been a while since I used this thing.  
"Come here I just want to talk to you for a little while!" I swing the crowbar up and smack the first zombie in front of then follow to the next one.

I eventually killed all of them and looked back and Saeko had gone.  
"Ah...well ole Sasha it's just you and me again" I lift up the crowbar looking at it  
I then notice something, it had the word's Rei carved into it. "Aw how romantic you say" Well not so much when it was stuck inside her boyfriends arm when she found him at the bottom of the lake. I only did it because he said the word yolo when he jumped in the lake god I hate that word. Over the top you might say maybe, but I thought it was pretty fair for him pissing me off.  
Then I see Rei running down the corridor  
"Well speak of the fucking devil"  
"Ray!" Rei said throwing herself at me  
"Wow the bitches have it for me today" I said  
I caught Rei in my arms but at the moment of impact she did something. Remember that special thing that I had for Rei well it felt like she transferred some of that specialness into me. I felt...feelings.  
"Gah!...feelings, stay away from me damn you" I shouted, dropping Rei on the floor  
"Ow...Ray"  
"Hmm...oh yeah ssssss..." I tried to say sorry but I was so black hearted that I would probably pass out from saying it  
"What are doing?"  
"I can't say that word" I explained  
"What sorry"  
"Yeah, that"  
"Don't be stupid hear I'll help you"  
"No!...don't touch with you're hands they have feeling attached to it"  
"Don't be stupid come here" Rei said  
I was always, softer with Rei than anyone else the only reason I was softer with her was that she could make me feel things. One half of me wanted these feeling but the other rejected it pushing it away like...like...well something bad...really, really bad, lets just say that.  
Rei then grabbed my face gently with her hands and suddenly I was captured by feeling like sadness and anger but most of all...love. She then put her head on my mines (shit just got real).  
"Rei...I" I tried to say  
"Shhhhh" Rei said placing her finger on my lips  
"Just relax" She commanded, gently  
I obeyed Rei and followed her instruction. No one and I mean no one could tell me what to do apart from Rei when she had me like this.  
"Okay start with so" She said  
"Are you trying to make me say sorry cause I can manage that well" I said noticing I could apologise when Rei was touching me  
"Ray is there something you want to tell me?" Rei was onto something  
I nodded  
"Well...what is it?"  
"Rei...I'm sorry for dropping you and I..I think I'm...fffffalling for you"  
"Ray...I, I never knew you felt this way" Rei said, astonished  
"Can I...be with you?" I asked  
Rei blushed and said  
"Well how about we start it off with this" Rei said and kneeled in closer too me and closed her eyes  
I did the same and me and Rei touched lips. I was shocked at the feeling and it made me feel warm inside. Rei then took her head back and was about to let go of me.  
"No!" I said and grabbed he hand  
Rei was shocked at my reaction  
"don't let go I'll...change"  
"Oh Ray I know that you'll stay the same way when I let go"  
Ray let go and everything reset  
"Ah!...don't...ever...touch me again" I said backing off from Rei raising my hand as a warning  
"I don't really care what you say now to me...I know what you feel inside"  
"I'm not you're damn puppet Rei stay outta my head...I mean it!"  
Rei giggled and it only irritated more.  
"That's it am gonna kill you" I raised my crowbar and swung it but I couldn't bring myself to hurt her.  
Rei looked at me smiling.  
"What...did you do to me?" I asked holding my head  
"I changed you" Rei explained  
"How?"  
"I dunno"  
Rei was playing with my head, I knew she was trying to get under my skin but eventually my emotionless heart took control. I let go of my head and smiled.  
"I see you're back" Rei said  
"Ha...I am gonna kill you one of these day's" I said laughing  
"Yeah...I know you big softy"  
"Oh, ho, ho...no I am a fucking demon Rei"  
" Maybe, but too me you're my little hero" Rei said putting her face up at mine  
"I hate you" I said, smiling  
"I know"  
"Hey I need to see if my relatives are alright do you want to tag along?" Rei asked  
"No" I said, heartlessly  
"Okay then...so what are you going to do"  
"Stay here" I said  
"Oh...alright then" Rei said, also heartlessly but with a smile and walked off 


End file.
